Plan B
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: SEQUEL TO EASY A: Four years have passed and a lot has changed. One thing that hasn't changed is Spencer and Toby is still together. They have been through a lot and survived everything as a couple. Now Spencer and Toby are getting married. With old friends, new friends, and new problems together they will get through it all. Plan B Sequel of East A
1. Chapter 1

**Four years have passed and a lot has changed. One thing that hasn't changed is Spencer and Toby is still together. They have been through a lot and survived everything as a couple. Now Spencer and Toby are getting married. With old friends, new friends, and new problems together they will get through it all. Plan B **_**Sequel of East A**_

**Chapter 1**

**Spencer's pov**

After four long, hard years I have finally graduated college. The whole time I was going to college my parents kept pushing me to go to law school, so I could be a lawyer. For years I always thought I would end up being a lawyer, but now I want to do something else. I decided to become a teacher. I always wondered what my Plan B in life and now I know.

Toby and I are still together. We've had our ups and downs, but we made it through everything. After high school I was accepted to a college in L.A. Toby was worried that I would go and leave him behind. I wasn't planning on going there, but Toby made a big deal out of it anyway.

_"You got accepted to a college in L.A!" Toby exclaimed. "Yeah so?" I said. "Well are you going to go?" he asked. "No," I said. "How come?" he asked. "Because, I don't want to go I have no reason to," I said. "Maybe you want to go to get away from your family or just to get away from me," he said. I laughed "Toby relax I'm not going to that college. I told you I want to go to a college that's close to here, so I can be close to you." "Are you sure, because it seems like a really good college," he said. I take his hand and said "Toby, I love you and I don't want to go to a college that's far away from you. It would be way too hard for me to leave you. I'm staying right here." He kissed me softly on the lips and said "I love you too." He wrapped me up in his arms and I melted into his arms._

My friend and I all stayed in touch even though we went to different colleges. Emily went to a college in Florida for a swimming scholarship. Hanna went to beauty school in New York. Aria took classes at Hollis to stay close to Ezra. As for me I went to U-Pen. Caleb also took classes at Hollis. Caleb and Hanna would take turns visiting each other on the weekends. On the holidays we would all get together and celebrate. On the Fourth of July, we all went to Florida to see Emily swim. We got together and watched fireworks.

For Halloween we all went to New York for one of Hanna's crazy Halloween parties. Hanna and Caleb both got really drunk. If it weren't for Ezra the two would have done it in front of everyone at the party. After the Halloween party Hanna and Caleb got into a horrible argument. The argument got so bad that they broke up and wouldn't even speak to each other for weeks.

A month later Caleb and Hanna reunited at Aria's graduation party. Caleb and Hanna had a one night stand. A few days after their one night stand, the two got back together. The next weekend Caleb and Hanna took a trip to Los Vegas. When they came back, the two had wedding rings and said they eloped. After Thanksgiving Hanna found out she was pregnant. Nine months later they had their first baby girl, Stella Ashlyn Rivers. It's been a year and a haft since Stella was born and I am now graduating college.

Toby prepared this big graduation party for me and all my friends came. My mother came to my graduation, but couldn't make it to the party. This was perfectly fine, since everyone was getting drunk. Right now I am at my own graduation party drinking my fourth beer. I'm not really sure what's going on right now. For some reason Toby keeps telling me I'm drunk. Apparently you're not supposed to dance on top of tables and sing out loud.

**Toby's pov**

Right now I am talking to Caleb about something I plan on asking Spencer, tomorrow night at dinner. Spencer and I have been together for almost four years now, so I feel now is a good time to ask her.

"Dude this is a really big step are you sure you're ready for this?" Caleb asked after taking a sip of his beer. I nodded "yes." "How long have you been thinking about this?" Caleb asked. I smiled and said "honestly ever since we had our first kiss." Caleb chuckled and shook his head "but when did you get the idea to propose?" "Two weeks ago when Spencer and I went to her sister's wedding. Spencer walked down the aisle in her brides' maid dress and she looked so beautiful. I always knew I wanted to marry her, but right there I knew it was time." "Would you marry Spencer no matter what?" Caleb asked. I nodded "absolutely I love her a lot." Caleb chuckled and pointed at something "even if she was drunk dancing and singing on a table top?"

I turned to see what he was looking at. My eyes widen when I see Spencer dancing and singing on top of a table with Aria. "Spencer!" I called out and then ran over to her. Caleb stood back and laughed at Toby trying to get, Spencer off the table. Ezra ran over and tried to get Aria to come down.

After the party was over, I had to carry a very drunk Spencer up to her apartment. "Yay my sexy boyfriends carrying me off to bed," Spencer exclaimed. I laid her down on the bed and she started drunk rambling. "Thanks for throwing me a party it was fun!" she slurred. "Anything for you beautiful," I said while taking off her heels. I set her stuff on the dressed and then hand her one of my shirts. Spencer picks up the shirt "what's this for?" "It's for you to sleep in. You put it over your head and pull it down to cover your body," I said. "Why would I want to cover up my body?" she asked. "So you're not naked," I said. She smirked "but I like sleeping naked with you." I smiled "not tonight. Not when you're like this."

She sighed and tried to put the shirt on, but was having a little trouble. I laughed when she struggled to get her arms through. "Here," I said while shaking my head. "Let me help you." I helped her get her arms through and pulled it down. "Now get some sleep," I said while tucking her under the covers. When I turned to walk away, she reached out and grabbed my hand. She looked up at me with those big brown puppy dog eyes and said "are you leaving me?' When her eyes met mine, I melted. "No honey I'm not leaving you. I was just going to turn off the light." She nodded and mumbled "okay." After I turned off the light I crawled into bed and snuggled up next to her. She turned so her back was facing me. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. I sighed thinking one day we will be able to sleep like this every night in our own home with our kids sleeping down the hall. Yup I can see it all now. Our life together is going to be perfect.

**Hey this is the sequel to Easy A. I hope you all liked the first chapter. A lot is going to happen in this story, so stayed tuned. If you haven't read Easy A yet, you should.**

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Spencer's pov)**

The next morning I walked down the hall to find Toby standing in my kitchen shirtless. He was running around the kitchen trying to prepare breakfast. He was most likely going to surprise me by serving me breakfast in bed. Just like he does every morning after he spends the night. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him and lean my head on his shoulder.

He seemed startled at first, but eventually he smiled and said "good morning." "Morning, its 8am what are you doing up?" I asked. "Just making you a little something," he said while stirring the eggs. "I told you, you don't have to keep doing this for me. I'm perfectly capable making my own breakfast." "And I told you, I like cooking for you," he said. I kiss his bare shoulder and say "I know you do."

I released him from my hold, allowing him to walk over to the stove to cook the eggs. After ten minutes of waiting, the eggs and sausage were done. He put everything on a plate and then we sat down at the table for breakfast.

"The eggs are really good," I said. "Thank you I made them just how you like them," he said. She winked and said "just how I like things with you, over easy and sunny side up." He chuckled as he took another bite of his eggs. When they finished, they rinsed off their plates and then stuck them in the dishwasher. "I'm going to go take a shower," I said. I looked back at him and smirked "feel free to join me if you want."

Of course Toby joined me in the shower. Things were getting pretty steamy in here and it wasn't just because of the hot water. When he got into the shower he put his hands on my waist and kissed my neck. "Anything I can help you with?" he whispered while nuzzling the back of my neck. I hand him my scrub "you can wash my back." He smirked "I much rather wash your front." She laughed "I already washed my front." He frowned "darn." After he washed my back, I helped him wash his body. Then we started making out in the shower. Before I knew what was happening we ended up doing it right there against the shower wall.

After our steamy shower we got dried off and then dressed. "Don't forget I'm taking you someplace special for dinner tonight," he said. "Another surprise Toby you know how much I hate surprises," I said. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, "you seemed to like the surprise I gave you a couple nights ago in your bedroom." "That was a good surprise though," I said. He kissed my nose "trust me you'll love this surprise. I'll pick you up at 7pm." I sighed and said "okay."

That afternoon Aria and Emily came over. Hanna couldn't make it, because she was home with Stella. Stella has a fever and Caleb can't stay with her, because he's at work. My friends are helping me pick out an outfit for tonight. I'm not really sure what to wear. I'm between wearing a black knee length dress with black lace or a blue strapless knee length dress. "I say blue. It matches Toby's eyes," Aria said. I showed the dresses to Emily "what do you think Em?" "I agree the blue one."

I sighed and lay next to Aria on the bed. "Where is Toby taking you?" Aria asked. I shrugged and said "I don't know some special surprise." "How are you and Toby doing?" Emily asked. "Good really good. No not just good we're amazing," I said. "Where do you see you and Toby in ten years?" Emily asked. I sighed "I don't know. Hopefully we'll be married and have a couple kids." "Aw I think it's cute you're planning a future with Toby," Aria said. "I've been planning this for a while. I'm just wondering when it's going to happen. If Toby ever gets the nerve to ask me," I said. "Your time will come Spence. Toby loves you of course he wants to marry you," Emily said. I smiled and said "thanks Emily." I looked at the clock and sighed "I better get ready."

**(Toby's Pov)**

Toby spent the whole day preparing the perfect night for Spencer. He's been planning this for a few weeks now. And now it's all coming together. He's excited and nervous about tonight. Tonight could either make or break their relationship. He's worried that when he asks her to marry him, she'll say no. Then again he knows how much Spencer wants to marry him, but what if she's not ready? He brushes the thoughts to the side and continues working on setting up the table. He set up a table for two near a lake, for a moonlight dinner. He lit candles and set them in the middle of the table. He strong lights up in the trees and laid a blanket on the grass, so they could lie out underneath the stars.

Caleb stopped by to drop off some cookies Hanna made for us. Caleb and Hanna were the only two people who know about my plan to propose to Spencer. "Here are the cookies," Caleb says while holding up the basket. "Thanks," I said while taking the basket. "How's Hanna?" "She's fine. She's home with Stella." "Poor girl I hope she feels better soon," I said. "Me too," he said. "You ready to do this?" I nodded "yeah, I'm going to pick up Spencer now. Could you please finish lighting the candles?" "Sure no problem," he said.

An hour later Toby was guiding Spencer along the path. Her eyes were covered, so she had no idea where she was going. "Toby I swear to god if I run into a tree," she said. I chuckled "you won't I promise." "Where are you taking me?" she asked. "It's a surprise," I said. Spencer sighed and allowed him to guide her the rest of the way.

"Okay you can take off the blindfold," I said. She takes of the blindfold and the gasps at the sight in front of her. The sight of the romantic moonlight dinner had her in awe.

"Toby," she grinned. "Did you do all of this?" I smiled and nodded "yes." "Oh my god this is perfect," she said. I took her hand and together we walked to the table. We sat down and enjoyed the dinner I made. As the night went on I kept sticking my hand in my pocket, making sure the ring was still there. I was also getting really nervous. After desert I plan on asking her. The closet the time comes, the more nervous I get.

"Toby, honey is everything okay?" she asked. I nodded "yeah everything's find." "The food is really good and everything looks beautiful," she said. I smiled at her and said "not as beautiful as you." She smiled and blushed. "Four years and you still know how to make me blush," she said. "You're adorable when you blush," I said, making her blush again. "I want to get the chance to make you blush every day for now on." "You're already doing that now," she said. "I mean in the future," I said. She tilts her head "what do you mean?' I took a deep breathe; this is it there's no turning back now.

"Spencer, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You mean a lot to me and I don't know what I would do without you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, hot, and sexy and you're the sassy's girl I have ever met and I love you for that. I want to get the chance to fall asleep and wake up next to you every morning. Everything about you is amazing. You stole my heart and I realize my heart was made for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Spencer. We promised each other we would get married someday and I want that day to come now."

I take her hand and get down on one knee. She gasps when I show her a diamond ring with a silver banner. Eternal love was engraved on the silver banner. I had tears in my eyes "Spencer Jill Hastings, will you marry me?" Tears of joy filled her eyes. She smiled and nodded "yes. Yes!" I slid the ring on her finger and then picked her up when she jumped into my arms. I kissed her hard on the lips and then held her close in my arms. "I love you," she whispered into my shoulder. "I love you too, so much."

Later that night Spencer and Toby were wrapped up together on the blanket, looking up at the stars. Toby had his arm around her and Spencer had her head on his chest. "I can't believe we're getting married." I kissed the top of her head "believe it because it's happening." "How long have you been thinking about this?" she asked while stroking my arm. "Since our first kiss," I said. She smiled and snuggled up to me "I mean how long have you been planning this?' "A few weeks," I said while playing with her fingers. She smiled "everything was perfect. I can't wait to marry you." "I can't wait to marry you," I said. She looks up at me and I lean down to capture her lips in a soft passionate kiss. I smiled thinking this is actually happening. Someday I will be calling her Ms. Spencer Cavanaugh.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Spencer and Toby are engaged yay! Spoby had breakfast, showered together, flirted, and got engaged all in one chapter! What more could you want?**

**Review please thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following day I laid down in my bed, just admiring my ring. I couldn't believe Toby proposed and now we are engaged. I have never been happier than I am right now. Although I'm sure I'll be happier on my wedding day, when I finally get to marry the most amazing man I could ever ask for. Many years ago we talked about getting married. We talked about getting married to each other, living a happy life, having babies, and growing old together. I remember lying in the hospital bed with Toby. We made a promise that we would someday be married.

_I laid there closely in his arms. "Spence, before I passed out I was trying to tell you something," he said. I do remember him trying to say something after he was shot, but he passed out before he could. I looked up at him "what were you trying to say?" "I said Marry me." For a moment my heart stopped. I look at him. "I don't mean right now, I mean sometime. I want you to promise me that we will be together in the future. I want you to promise we will get married someday. Because one day I want to marry you and start a life with you and have baby's with you and I want us to grow old together. Promise me that one day we will get married someday." I smiled and said "I promise." He smiled and kissed me lovingly on the lips._

I remember that like it was yesterday. Now here I am wearing a diamond ring of my left finger. I looked at it again and smiled widely. "I'm getting married," I said to myself. All of a sudden I started squealing and kicking my feet up in the air, "I'm getting married!" Now I was giggling. I just couldn't help myself, I am so happy. I'm getting married to someone that I am deeply in love with. I haven't been able to stop smiling since he proposed. I am just so happy, and excited, and in love. This is just the greatest feeling in the world. I'm going to be a Cavanaugh. I'm going to be Ms. Spencer Cavanaugh! I just love the idea of me being a married woman. I'm going to be Toby's wife and he will be my husband! This is so exciting! God I love Toby I love him so much. "I love Toby Cavanaugh!" I shouted out loud, for no one to hear.

My fangirling moment was over, when there was a knock on my door. I sighed and got up to answer the door. When I opened the door; Aria was standing outside with a letter in her hand. I was still smiling when I answered. "Hey Aria," I opened the door more, to let her in. She walked into my apartment and sighed as she plopped down on the couch. "Is everything okay?" I asked while taking a seat next to her. After a while Aria finally speaks, "remember when I sighed up for that photography class earlier this summer?" I nodded "Yes." "I got in,' she said. I smiled "You did. Aria that's amazing I'm so proud of you." For some reason though, Aria did not look happy. For the first time in 24 hours my smile fades. "Aria what's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed and held up her letter. I took the letter and read through it. I was smiling for most of it, but my smile faded once I saw what made Aria so upset. "Oh," I sighed. She nodded, "Yeah." "Well are you going to tell Ezra?" I asked. She shrugged, "I don't know." "You should," I said. "What if he gets mad at me?" she asked. "Aria, if he loved you he wouldn't be mad he would be happy for you," I said. "You're not happy," she said. "Of course I am. This just caught me off guard that's all," I said. "What do you think I should do?" she asked. "I can't answer that for you. Look Aria just know that whatever decision you make, I support you 100%," I said. She sighed "okay." She sits up on my couch, "Okay enough of me begin depressed. Tell me some good news."

I smiled and said. "Actually I do have some good news." "Good please tell me so I'm not depressed," she said. "I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm getting married!" I exclaimed. Aria cheered "oh my good really!" I held up my ring finger, "yes! He proposed last night!" Aria smiled, "oh my god why didn't you call and tell me?" "I was going to today," I said. "Why didn't you tell me last night?" she asked. I smirked and said "Aria, Toby and I just got engaged we were a little busy last night." Aria nodded in understanding "oh right." Can I see the ring?" she asked. I held out my ring finger and smiled. "Oh it's beautiful Spencer. Toby really knows how to please a girl," she said. I smirked and said, "He knows how to please a girl in and out of the sheets." Aria's smile faded a little, "yeah I really didn't need to know that."

"What about Hanna and Emily. Do they know yet?" she asked. "Hanna knew because Caleb was helping Toby plain everything. I was plaining on inviting you girls over for dinner, so I could tell you," I said. "That sounds like fun," Aria said. "Yeah I'll call Hanna and Emily," I said while picking up my phone. "I'll call for takeout," Aria said.

An hour later Hanna and Emily showed up. Hanna came in and demanded I show her my ring. Once I showed them, we fangirled over it for a few minutes. After we freaked out over the ring, we freaked out even more over the fact that I'm getting married.

Now we are sitting on my couch watching movies. "When are you getting married?" Emily asked. "Um we picked a month but not a date," I said. "How come you haven't picked a date yet? You've been engaged for almost two days now," Hanna said. "And what do you think people do after they get engaged on the first night? Have sex or talk about the wedding?" I asked. "Both," Hanna said. "How would they do both?" Aria asked. Hanna shrugged, "easy. Caleb and I talked about our plans during sex." "You eloped you're wedding took less than ten minutes," I reminded her. She shrugged, "so it was still special and he did buy me a ring and proposed just like any other guy." "Well you and Caleb have been married for almost two years now, so I guess things are going good," I said. Hanna smiled and nodded "things are going really well. Stella's 2nd birthday is in a couple months." "And as Stella's godmother I have to spoil her for her birthday," Emily said. Our fun was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Whoever it is get rid of them, because it's girls night," Hanna said. I rolled my eyes and went to answer the door.

I smiled when I saw Toby standing on the other side. "Hey," I said and then pecked him on the lips. "I love when you greet me that way," he said with a wink. I laughed. "I hope you know you're crashing girls night and Hanna's not to happy." "I'm not staying long. I just wanted to know when we we're planning on telling your father that we're engaged," he said. My smile faded, "I didn't know we had to." "He's your father and he should know," he said. "So I'll call my mom and have her tell him," I said. "Spence," he reaches out and takes my hand. I sighed "fine we can go Monday." He smiled, "great I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye," I said. He kissed me on the lips and then left.

When I walked back into the living room, the girls looked up at me with huge grins on their faces. "What?" I asked while sitting back down on the couch. "How's your fiancé?" Aria asked. I grinned, "He's fine." "Spencer, we know you have a lot to figure out, but there's one important thing we want to know," Hanna said. I nodded, "okay what's that?" "Who's going to be your maid of honor?"

**Cliff hanger! Who do you think Spencer will pick as her maid of honor? What do you think was in Aria's letter that made her so upset? You'll find out the answers, but only if you keep reading.**

**Thanks for all your reviews so far keep it up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Toby's pov)**

Spencer and I stood side by side outside of her parents' house. I could tell she was nervous, because her hands were shaking. "Spence," I whispered, while taking her hand. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," she said. "Spencer, we're going to have to tell them sooner or later," I said. "Great I pick later!" she said and turned around to leave. "Spencer," I reached out for her hand and pulled her back to my side. I kiss the back of her hand and said, "Everything will work out. I'm going to be right here by your side when we tell them." She sighed and said, "Okay." She steps up to the door and rings the doorbell.

We waited a couple minutes for her mother to answer. She looked a little surprised to see us, "Spencer, Toby what a pleasant surprise." "Hi mom can we talk to you and dad for a second," Spencer said. She nodded and moved to let us in. "Peter, Spencer's here!" Veronica shouted. Spencer and I take a seat on the couch and wait for Mr. Hastings to walk in. He walks in with a smile on his face, but his smile fads one he sees me. Melissa walked in and sat down with them.

"Oh you're still in the picture," Mr. Hastings said. I nodded, "yes sir I am." He scuffled and turned his attention to Spencer. "What's this about Spencer? Melissa has a meeting we have to attend." Mr. Hastings said. "Okay I'm just going to come right out and say it. Mom, dad Toby and I are engaged," Spencer said. Her mother's eyes widen and her dads face turned red. Melissa had the same expression as her mother with her jaw dropped. "Did you just say you two are engaged?" Veronica asked. Spencer nodded, "Yes mom, please don't be mad. Toby and I really love each other. Please, let us do this." Her mother looked at us for the longest time and then sighed. "Well you do look happy together. You're also cute together. I'm not happy about is, but I approve." Spencer smiled and hugged her mother, "thanks mom. Dad, are you okay with this?"

Mr. Hastings hasn't made eye-contact with either of us since we told them the news. For the first time he looks up at us. He leans forward and looks us dead in the eye and says, "No." Spencer face fell. "What?" she asked. "You heard me I said no. You may not get married," he said. "Dad I don't think you understand. I wasn't asking for you permission, I'm telling you. Toby and I are getting married," Spencer said. He shook his head, "no you're not." Spencer stood up and shouted, "You can't tell me if I can or can't get married. Toby and I love each other and were getting married rather you like it or not!" "How is he going to support you now that he's not a teacher anymore?" Mr. Hastings asked. "He has a new job as a carpenter. Toby will build as a good home and a good life style," she said. Mr. Hastings stood up and said, "fine do what you want, but don't expect me to be a guest at your wedding." "Peter," Veronica said. Mr. Hastings just waved it off and walked out of the room. Spencer had tears in her eyes. "Way to go Spencer, you ruined dad's day, "Melissa said and then stormed out. Spencer turned to her mother who looked just as shocked as we did. "I'm sorry Spencer," she said. "I thought he would pretend to be happy for me," Spencer said. Her mother gave her a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry. Maybe you should go." Spencer nodded as we stood up. Veronica held the door open for us as we walked out.

Later we were riding home in our car. Spencer was leaning her head against the window. "Spencer," I reached out and took her hand. She laced our fingers together and sighed. "My father is unbelievable." "His little girls getting married, that's a big step," I said. "That's not why he's acting this way. He just hates to see me happy," she said. "That's not true," I said. "Yes it is. My father has never been please by my happiness. He never went to any of my sports games. He didn't come to my graduation and now he won't be walking me down the aisle like a father's supposed to do," she said. "Maybe he will come around," I said. She scuffled, "no he won't." I gave Spencer's hand a comforting squeeze and held it all the way home.

**(Spencer's pov)**

Two days later I went with the girls to pick out my wedding dress. I've already picked out their brides maid dress. There blue floor length dresses with a blue ribbon tied around the waist. The girls all loved them, but Hanna complained that the dresses weren't pink. The girls waited while I tried on many different types of dresses. I finally found the perfect wedding dress. It's a long white dress that gets puffy as it goes down, a white flower pattern around the abdomen. The dress also comes with a long white vail. The girls all loved it the moment they saw me in it. (_Dress from 4x23) _

After they finished dress shopping, we got into my car and drove home. "Your wedding dress is beautiful Spencer," Aria said. "Yeah Toby's going to go crazy when he sees you wearing it," Emily said. "He'll be having an even crazier time trying to get it off you on your wedding night," Hanna teased. I smiled and said, "I'm just really excited about this wedding." "Have you picked a date yet?" Emily asked. I sighed, "no, but we will tomorrow. We're going to make all our wedding plains this week." "This is so awesome. I'm already married, Spencer's engaged, Aria has a boyfriend, and Emily," Hanna stops after Emily's name. "Hanna!" Aria and I scold. "No it's okay and actually I do have a girlfriend. We met in college," Emily said. "Aw do we get to meet her?" I asked. Emily nodded, "Yeah if it's okay she wants to fly in for the wedding." I nodded, "sure she is totally invited. I can't wait to meet your girlfriend." "I'm hoping you still think that when you see her," Emily mumbles to herself.

**Another cliff hanger! There are now three things to figure out. What was in Aria's letter? Who will Spencer choose as her maid of honor? And who is Emily's mystery girlfriend? Guess you'll have to read to find out!**

**If I haven't said this yet, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that's reading this story and reviewing. It really makes me happy to read everyone's reviews, so thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Spencer's pov)**

Friday afternoon Toby and I finally sat down and started making plans for the wedding. We decided to serve chicken at the after party and have a dessert table and a bar. Toby told me he and Caleb went to pick out tuxedos, since Caleb is his best man. "Where do we want to have the wedding?" Toby asked. "I don't know somewhere we can fit all of our friends," I said. "What if we have an outdoor wedding?' he asked. "That would be pretty, but what if it rains?" I asked. "We could get a tent or maybe we could have the wedding in the church," he suggested. I smiled and said, "That's perfect and we can have the after party there too." Toby smiled and said, "Alright we got a place picked out." I smiled and leaned across the table to peck him on the lip. "Now we should figure out what kind of desserts we want to have," Toby said. "Cake, cupcakes, pies, and many different kinds of cookies," I said. "Where can we get all of that stuff? Should we go to Lucky Leons?" he asked. "I have a friend from college, Wendy and she has a bakery out in Philly," I said. Toby nodded and said "okay we should give her a call and schedule a time to go." Spencer stood up to grab the phone. Toby waited a few minutes while I talked on the phone. "Wendy said we can come tomorrow afternoon and to taste cake flavors and other stuff," I said. Toby nodded and said, "Perfect."

The next day Spencer and Toby drove to Wendy's bakery to pick out a cake. When they got there, they were greeted by a short red head girl that was about Spencer's age. "Spencer!" Wendy spoke in a French/English accent. I smiled and walked up to hug Wendy. "HI Wendy, thanks for letting us come," I said. "No problem. I'm always happy to see my favorite person from college," Wendy said. "Aw thanks Wendy," I said. Wendy looked at Toby and smiled, "And this must be your fiancé." "Il est mignon," (He's cute). Wendy whispered to Spencer. Spencer giggled and replied in French,"Oui, il est très mignon." (Yes he is very cute). Spencer and Wendy giggled, while Toby just stood there trying to translate what they were saying in his head. Spencer finally stopped giggling and put her arm around Toby. "Wendy what cake flavors do you have?" I asked. "Your favorite flavors chocolate and vanilla," she said. Spencer smiled and said, "Great Toby, are you ready to try cake?" Toby smiled and said, "I am always ready to eat cake." We all started laughing and then Wendy went to bring out the cakes.

The first cake they tried was a vanilla cake, with white frosting, and strawberries on top. "Hmm this one's really good. Here try this Tobes." I took a fork full and feed it to Toby. He smiled and said, "This is very good." The next cake we tried was a chocolate cake. It was good, but a little rich. The 3rd cake we tried was a double chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. This one was Toby's favorite. I smiled when he feed me a piece. He laughed and said, "Um Spencer you got a little something on your lip." I went to clean it off, but Toby just leaned forward and kissed the frosting off my lips. I smiled and kissed him back as a thank you. We finally decided to get the double chocolate cake with Vanilla frosting for our wedding cake. We also picked out vanilla and chocolate cupcakes and chocolate chip cookies, and snicker doodle cookies. They picked out many different kinds of pies and all kinds of sweets for their wedding. Once they were done they thanked Wendy for her time.

"Thank you so much for the help Wendy," I said. "Thank you for coming. It's always nice to have visitors," she said. "Are you sure you can manage making all of this for our wedding?" I asked. She nodded and said, "For you anytime." I smiled and gave Wendy a hug. "Thank you Wendy you're the best." "You can thank me by inviting me to your wedding," she said. I laughed and said, "You are definitely invited to the wedding." She smiled and said, "Merci." She turned to Toby and said, "She's a good one, so you better treat her well or I will kick you with me shoe." Toby chuckled and put his arm around me. "Don't worry I promise to treat her very well. I love Spencer very much." Wendy nodded and said, "I can tell. You two make a beautiful couple." "Thanks again." I said. "Goodbye Spencer I'll see you soon," she said.

After we finished the cake tasting we went back home to make more wedding plans. "Okay," I sighed after writing down the last wedding plan. "I finally finished the guest list." "Did you invite your parents?" Toby asked. "Yes, but I'm not expecting my father to show up," I said. Toby sat down beside me and looked over the guest list. "We got everything figured out, except one thing," he said. "What is that?" I asked. "When are we getting married?" he asked. "That's right we never picked a date," I said. "I think we talked about the month when we were in bed together, but I couldn't tell if you were saying November or just moaning really loudly," Toby teased. I laughed and playfully punched his chest. "Vous avez un esprit sale Toby,"(You have a very dirty mind Toby) I said. Toby smiled and said "Pas aussi sale que vous êtes au lit(Not as dirty as you are in bed)." I laughed and snuggled up to him. "Je t'aime" (I love you) I said. He smiled and said, "Je t'aime aussi." (I love you too).

He smiled and kissed me lovingly on the lips. For a few minutes we just sat there in each other's arms. "November sounds perfect," I mumbled. "Novembers less than a month away," he said. "The sooner the better," I said. "What day?' he asked. "I think I have the perfect day picked out," I said. He smiled and said, "me too." "Okay we say our ideas at the same time. Ready?" I asked. He nodded. "The 6th," we both said at the same time. Toby and I looked up and smiled at each other. "We said the same day," he said. I smiled and said "I know that day's perfect." Toby smiled and pulled me in for a loving kiss. When we pulled back I leaned my head back on his shoulder. I sighed and said, "I have to pick my maid of honor." He kissed the top of my head and mumbled, "Have you made a choice?" "Yes and now I have to go tell her," I said and then got off the couch.

I drove to her house and then knocked on her door. When she answered the door she looked really tired. "Hey I'm sorry I came here so late may I come in?" I asked. She held the door open and said "sure." I fallowed her inside and then sat down with her on the couch. "I decided on who I want to be my maid of honor," I said. She lifted her eyebrow and said "who?" "I want you to be my maid of honor," I said. Her face lite up and she smiled "really?" I smiled and nodded "yes I think you're the best choice and you've helped me and Toby the most when we needed it, so it's you." She smiled and gave me a hug "oh thank you Spencer I'm so excited to be your maid of honor." "So you'll do it?' I asked. She smiled and nodded "yes of course." I smiled and said "thanks Hanna."

**There it is Spencer's maid of honor! Sorry to the Sparia fans, even though Sparia is also my favorite friendship. Spencer and Toby have made all of their plans for the wedding and the date is November 6****th**** Aka the day of their anniversary on the show. **

**Next chapter you will find out who Emily's Mystery girlfriend is. Who do you think it is?**

**Thanks for reading please review!**

**P.S School is starting for me next Tuesday, so I won't be able to update as much, but I will try.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hanna's pov**

I have been freeing out these last few days. Spencer has made me her maid of honor and now I've been busy planning her bridal shower. Spencer trusted me to make me her maid of honor and I cannot let her down. There's a list of things I have to do for the wedding. I have to help Spencer mail the invitations, plan the bridal shower, and write a speech for the wedding. Right now I was in the middle of making the last of the bridal shower plans. "Ugh!" I groaned. This is taking forever. There is no way I'm going to get this down in just two weeks.

"Mommy mommy!" Stella came in my room and sat down on my lap. I smiled and held her closer "hey princess." I looked up and Caleb was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. "Caleb why'd you bring her in here?" I asked, trying not to yell. "She just wanted to say goodnight to her mommy." He spoke in a little kid voice "becuz she wuvs you." Hanna laughed and kissed her daughter forehead "and I love my little princess." Caleb walks over and picks Stella up. "Okay Stella sleeping Bella, it's time for bed." Stella wraps her tiny arms around her daddy and lays her head on his shoulder. After Caleb put Stella down for bed, he came back and sat behind Hanna.

"Are you okay?" he asked while rubbing her shoulders. Hanna sighed and said "yeah I'm just a little stressed out with everything." "Why don't you call the other girls over and have them help. "Because. I'm the maid of honor. I'm supposed to do this on my own," I said. "Who said you had to do this alone?" he asked. "No one, but it's implied," I said. "Spencer would not want you working, so hard," he said. "If Spencer was doing this for me, she would have had it done in one day. I'm just trying to do it the way Spencer would," I said. "Spencer would stop to take a breath," he said. "I can't stop now!" I exclaimed. Caleb rubs my shoulders and said "relax and take a deep breath." I do as I was told. I sighed and said "thank you. Okay I'll call the other girls to help." He kissed me on the lips and said "that's my girl."

After I called Aria and Emily, they raced over to my house, to help. Emily sat down across from me. "Are you okay what do you need help with?" she asked. "I need to get these invitations maid for the bridal shower and finish the plans," I said. "Hanna relax we will help you," Aria said. I nodded and said "thank you. You guys Spencer has done so much for us and we owe this to her." Emily nodded in agreement. Aria took off her jacket and said "let's get to work."

**Toby's pov**

I woke up at around 2am and felt around the bed for Spencer. For some reason she wasn't lying down next to me. "Spencer," I called out, while sitting up in bed. I looked around the room and there was no sign of her. I got out of bed and slipped my boxers back on. When I walked out into the kitchen, Spencer was sitting at the table writing something. I walked up behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. "What are you writing?" I asked. She jumped up and quickly covered up whatever she was writing. "Hey you can't see what I'm writing!" she exclaimed. "Why not?" I chuckled. "Because, then it won't be a surprise when you hear it," she said. I nodded in understanding "oh you're writing your wedding vow." "Yes now leave me alone, so I can write this," she said. I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Okay, goodnight." "I love you," she called after me. "Love you too!"

I woke up at 8am to find Spencer standing in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. When I walked up behind her I wrapped my arms around and rested my head on her shoulder. She smiled and leaned back into me. "Good morning," I mumbled while kissing down her neck. She giggled and said "good morning to you." "What are you making?" I asked. "French toast," she said. "mmh I like French toast," I whispered while moving my kisses farther down her neck, "But I love you more." Spencer moaned and titled her head, to give me more room.

I turn her around to face me and crash my lips on to hers. She moans into my mouth and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap her legs around my waist and skillfully lift her up and set her on the counter. I felt her hands tugging on my pants and started pulling them down. I stood back and pushed them all the way down, taking my boxers off as well. Once she got my pants off I quickly removed her pajama shorts. I lift her up slightly and slowly push inside her, she moans at the contact. "Spence," I moaned, when she started kissing my neck. "Toby!" she yelped when I picked her up and started doing her standing up. "Oh my god!" she moaned, as I moved against her. "Shit," I cursed, as I was coming to my high. I could tell she was close too. "Oh Toby I'm close I am so close!" she yelled. "Me too," I said. Eventually we came together. After we were done I set her down and then we both got dressed. When Spencer turned around and frowned at the sight of the burned French toast on the stove. "You made burn the French toast," she said. I smirked and said "that's okay what I had been so much better." Spencer laughed and turned around to kiss me again. "You have a dirty mind Toby Cavanaugh," she teased. I smirked and said "so are you, soon to be Spencer Cavanaugh." "I love the way that sounds," she smiled. "You calling me Spencer Cavanaugh. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist "I love the way that sounds too." She smiled and leaned up to kiss me "I love you." "I love you too," I said.

**1 week and 4 days later**

**Spencer's pov**

Today is November 5th, the day before our wedding. Since my weddings tomorrow my friends are taking my out for a little girl's night. Toby is also going out with the boys tonight. I'm a little sad because the girls are making us sleep in our own apartments tonight. They believe that it's bad luck to see your fiancé the night before the wedding. Earlier this afternoon Toby came over to my apartment, so we could spend some time together.

"Do you know where Caleb and Ezra are taking you tonight?" I asked him. Right now I was sitting on the couch with Toby, while he played with my hair. "No, but probably something fun and stupid," he said. "Promise me you won't go in to any strip clubs," I said. He kissed my forehead and said "I don't think we're going to any strip clubs tonight." "It's Caleb of course he would take you someplace like that. Just promise me you will turn away or wait outside. I don't like the idea of you staring at other women the night before or wedding. How is that a good thing to do anyway? I mean you're a man getting married, you shouldn't be gawking over other women the night before your wedding," I rambled on. Toby stopped my, by kissing me lovingly on the lips. After he pulled back, he cupped my face and said "the only women I see is you and I promise no strip clubs. That goes for you too." I nodded and said "I promise." "I love you, so much," he said. "I love you more," I said. He frowned and said "I love you most!" "No I love you most!" He shook his head and smiled "impossible." He kissed me on the lips and then pulled my closer to him.

**Three hours later**

Spencer was riding in the car with Aria and Emily on to where ever. "Why couldn't Hanna make it tonight?" I asked. "Stella is sick again and she didn't want to make Caleb stay home with her," Emily said. I nodded my head "oh." "My girlfriends going to be at the wedding, I hope that's okay," Emily said. "Oh yeah Em, I told you it's perfectly fine," I said. Emily parks the car at the Brew. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "I just wanted to get some coffee," Emily said. "I want some," I said, while climbing out with her. "Me too," Aria said.

When we walked inside, the lights were off. "Why are the lights off?" I asked. Aria switched them on and a whole bunch of people yelled "surprise!" My smile widen when I saw all my friends here. Hanna was standing in front of everyone, smiling the brightest. Even Wendy was here. "Oh my god you guys are amazing," I said. "Hanna wanted this to be the perfect bridal shower," Emily said. I walked over and gave Hanna a big hug. "Thank you Hanna, this is perfect." Hanna pulled away and said "enough hugging let's get this party started!"

The party went on for hours and everyone was having a good time. Me, Aria, Hanna, and Emily were in the middle of a conversation, when something caught Hanna's eye. We all gasped and turned around when we saw a familiar blonde girl, we knew back in high school. "Is that," I started to say. "It can't be," Aria said. Emily was the only one that didn't seem shocked, to see the blonde girl, that made our lives hell back in high school, especially Hanna's.

_Aria, Hanna, Emily and I were walking down the hallway together. Today is our first day as freshmen. All of us, especially Hanna were nervous about our first day. Hanna was nervous, because she felt like she wasn't skinny enough and thought everyone would tease her. Emily was nervous, because someone told a rumor that she was gay. What we didn't know is that it was true. Aria was nervous, because it's high school. I was nervous, because my parents are pressuring me to be top of my class, by the time senior year comes around. I know its four years, but if you think about it it's really not that long at all. _

_ We were walking down the hall when Hanna accidently bumped in to some blonde girl. "Watch it fatty!" the girl yelled. Hanna's face fell as she hides behind me and Emily. "Hey who do you think you are?" I yelled. "I'm Samara a sophomore, and what are you a bunch of little freshmen?" she snapped. "Just because you're older then us, doesn't mean you can bully us!" Aria yelled. "Yeah, so leave Hanna alone," I said. "It's not my fault hefty Hanna takes up haft the hallway," Samara snapped. Emily stepped up and got into Samara's face "leave Hanna alone!" Samara scuffled and said "or what?" Emily didn't know what to say after that. Samara laughed and said "that's what I thought. Stay out of my hallway freaks!"_

"What is Samara doing here?" I asked the others. Hanna shrugged "I swear didn't invite her." "Would someone care to explain what the devil is doing here?" I asked the other girls. Emily bit her lip and stepped up to Samara. Samara smiled when she saw Emily. "Hey Em," she said. Emily smiled and gave Samara a hug "hey thanks for coming." The rest of us just stood there in shook. "Emily why are you hugging the devil?" I asked. "Why is she here?' Aria asked. "And why did she call you Em?" Hanna added Emily linked her arm with Samara's and said "guys this is my girlfriend." All of our jaws literally dropped to the floor, when she said that.

**Toby's pov**

Toby laughed as he took another sip of his beer. Caleb and Ezra took me to a baseball diamond where we hit baseballs and drank beer. "Come on Ezra hit a home run!" Caleb exclaimed. Caleb and I sat back in our chairs, drinking beer, while Ezra took his turn. "You're getting married tomorrow. Are you ready for that?" Caleb asked. "I've been ready for a long time," I said. "Being married is a lot better than people make it seem," he said. I nodded and said "good." "The only problem people have, is they don't try to make it work. They just have one argument and decided to get a divorce," he said. "Spencer and I won't be like that. Whatever problems we will face, we'll get through it together," I said.

"Are you sure about that?" Caleb asked, while taking another sip of his beer. "Yes, I love Spencer more than anything in the world and I want everything to work between us," I said. Caleb shrugged and said "If you say so. I would just hate to see two of my best friend's fall apart over a marriage." "Caleb, don't fill my head with worries the night before my wedding!" I exclaimed. He held is hand's up in surrender and said "okay sorry, I was just making sure you're ready for this. I'm sure you and Spencer will live a happy life together." "Thank you," I said. I stood up and took the bat from Ezra "now if you'll excuse me it's my turn to bat. I stepped up to the plate and swung at the first ball that came through. We all cheered when I hit a home run.

**Spencer's pov**

We all stood there still in shook over the news. I stepped forward and pulled Emily over in the corner, Aria and Hanna fallowed us. "Are you insane? How could you be dating the one person that made our lives living hell?" I yelled. "Would you guys relax? Samaras changed, she's really nice now," Emily said. "Are you sure, because the last time I saw her I swore she had horns!" Aria exclaimed. "Emily, Samara is the devil with a capital B!" Hanna exclaimed. "Capital D Hanna," I corrected her. "What?" she asked. "You said B, devil is spelled with a D," I said. "Oh," Hanna said. She shook it off and glared back at Emily. "Guys listen Samara has changed a lot since then. Please just give her a chance to show you how much she's changed," Emily said. "Why should we? She made me eat six cupcakes in front of the whole school," Hanna said, with tears filling her eyes. Aria put a comforting arm around her and I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hanna's right, why should we be nice to that Tasmanian devil?" I asked. "Because she makes me happy and she really has changed. Please give her a chance," she begged. We all sighed and looked at each other. "Fine," I gave in. Emily smiled and said "Yay!"

`We walked back over to greet Samara. She had a friendly smile on her face. "Hi Samara thank you for coming," I said, with a fake smile. "Thank you for letting me come, congratulations on getting married," she said. "Thank you," I said. Samara looked at Hanna and said "you look beautiful, Hanna." Hanna attempted a smile and said "Thanks." Samara turned to Aria and said "I heard you got into that photography program. I'm really proud of you." Aria smiled a real smile and said "thanks. I haven't decided if I want to go yet." "What?" I asked her. "I haven't talk to Ezra yet," she said. "You've known for three months you have to tell him," I said. "I know I just don't know how," Aria said. "Tell him tonight," Hanna said. Aria nodded and said "I promise I'll tell him soon." "This party has been fun, but the bride has to get home and get her beauty sleep," I said. All of the girls gave me a hug and said goodbye.

After I left the party, I went over to Toby's apartment. I know I promised I wouldn't see him tonight, but I couldn't help myself. I walk up the steps to his apartment and knock on the door. When Toby opened the door, he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. His hair was messed up and he looked like he just got out of bed. He smirked when he saw me. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Instead of answering I jumped into his arms and crashed my lips on to his. Toby picked me up and carried me back to his bedroom. Toby ripped off my shirt and started leaving butterfly kisses from my neck all the way down to my stomach. "You know it's a bad idea for us to see each other the night before our wedding," he whispered, while continuing the kisses down my body. I stop kissing his neck. "Do you want me to leave?" I teased. He shook his head "don't you dare move." I giggled when he pulled down my panties and got on top of me. "Oh my god," I moaned when he entered me. While we were having sex I kept thinking I can't wait to be married, that way I can have this amazing sex everynight.

**Okay, I hope everyone like this chapter. You found out that Emily's girlfriend is. Were you surprised that they liars have already met her? I thought about making it Alison, but I hate Alison. Sorry not sorry. **

**Next chapter you are invited to Spencer and Toby's wedding! That's right the wedding is next chapter. That doesn't mean there won't be drama. I mean come on what's a wedding without some drama, right? Next chapter you will find out what was in Aria's letter that she got back in chapter two!**

**Thanks for reading. I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Spencer's pov**

After having a quick round of morning sex with Toby, I left his apartment and tried sneaking back to my place, without the girls knowing. I quietly snuck into my apartment and tip toed to my room. I sighed when I got to my room without any of my friend's noticing me. I was startled by the sound of a fake coughing noise coming from behind me. I turned around and jumped when I saw Hanna standing there with her arms crossed and her eye brows raised. "Where did you come from?" she asked. "I woke up early and went for a jog," I lied. "You are kind of sweaty, but I know that's not from jogging," she said. I sighed and said "I'm sorry I tried staying away from Toby last night, but I just couldn't do it. He's so hot and I love him, I just couldn't stay away." "I swear you two are like two horny teenagers that can't keep their hands to themselves," she said. I smiled to myself and said "I love him. "Well that's why you're marrying him. Come on let's get you ready for your wedding," she said, while pushing me into the bathroom.

After I took a shower and did my nails, Aria and Emily showed up in a limo. When we arrived at the church Ezra, Caleb and Samara were already there. Caleb was back helping Toby get ready for the wedding, and Aria ran off with Ezra somewhere. Hanna and Emily were helping me with my hair and makeup. After I put on my wedding dress, Aria came back with my flowers and my mother. Wait my mother's here? I stood up and turned around to face my mother. "Um the girls and I will go tell Caleb that you're ready," Emily said, while grabbing Aria and Hanna out the door.

"Mom, I didn't think you would be here," I said while fiddling with my fingers. "Why wouldn't I be here, it's my daughter's wedding," she said. "It's not Melissa's wedding," I said. "Spencer, I know it may not seem like it, but I'm happy for you. You're getting married today and I'm your mother I should be here," she said. "Did dad come?" I asked. She looked away sadly "no neither is your sister." "So much for family," I mumbled. "Spencer," she said while putting her hands on my shoulders. "I know I haven't always been the best mother to you, but I'm so proud of you I've always been proud of you. I promise for now on I will do a better job as your mother." We both had tears in our eyes by the end of her speech. "Thanks mom," I said while giving her a hug. When we pulled away she whipped my eyes and said "no tears you'll ruin your mascara." I laughed and said "of course." My mother stood back to get a good look at me. She smiled and shook her head "you look beautiful." "Thank you," I said. "Now you better get out there, don't want to keep Toby waiting any longer," she said.

**Toby's pov**

I stood inside my dressing room fixing up my collar, when Caleb came in. "Hey Hanna told me Spencer's almost ready. Are you ready?" I smiled and said "yes." "I'm really happy for you and Spencer. I know you two will be very happy together," he said. "Thank you, I can't wait to see her walking down the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress," I said. "Spencer will make a beautiful wife and a hot one," "Hey watch it, she's mine," I teased. He chuckled and said "I know. No one else could make her as happy as you do." "No one makes me happy like she does," I said. The sound of the organ playing meant that it was time to go. Caleb pats me on the shoulder and says "get ready to be a married man." We both smiled and walked out to the altar.

I waited patiently at the altar as the brides maids walked down the aisle. Stella walked down the aisle as the flower girl. She looked so cute in her little white flower girl dress, throwing flower peddles everywhere. When Stella got to the end she cried, because she ran out of flower peddles. Caleb had to walk over and pick her up. "It's okay princess you did a wonderful job," he said while sitting her down. Toby looked up when he spotted Spencer standing up at the end of the aisle. Toby's heart almost beats out of his chest once he sees her standing there dressed in white, with her hair wavy down her back. My smile grew bigger and bigger as she got closer. I took her hand and helped her step up to the altar. We stood their smiling at each other as the preacher spoke. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. I kept getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes. Caleb and Hanna had to snap us both out of it when it was time to say our vows, Spencer spoke first.

Spencer gave my hands a squeeze as she spoke. "Toby I love you, you're the love of my life. I remember our first day together and get that dirty thought out of your head," she said making me chuckle. "No I remember the first time I realized I was in love with you. It was when I came to your house in the pouring rain and you let me in and we talked and that was the moment I knew. I've been in love with you ever since and my love for you just keeps growing and growing. The day you asked me to marry you, I was so happy and I kept dreaming about what our wedding would be and it's so much better than what I dreamed. I imagined what our lives' would be like when we get married and I can't wait to find out. I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you forever." At the end up her speech I smiled and kissed the back of her hand. Now it was my turn.

I faked a cough to clear my throat before I spoke. "Spencer I love," I paused and looked at everyone in the room. All their eyes were on me, but the only person I cared that was looking at me was Spencer. I turn back to face Spencer and smile. "Well I wrote something down to say, but I think it would sound a whole lot better if I spoke from the heart. Some people say that love is something everyone needs and wants. While I was growing up I used to frown and make fun of the idea of love. I would tease all the happy couples I saw in high school and mock them. I never really understood why anyone would want to be in a relationship, but that all changed. That all changed when I got a job as a high school English teacher at Rosewood High. I remember walking around the gym and spotting this beautiful girl across the room. She looked a lot older then she was, so I decided to say hi. I fell in love with her the moment I looked into her eyes. Before I didn't believe in love at first sight, but it happened. I fell in love with Spencer the moment I looked into her eyes. She was this amazing, beautiful, funny, sassy, girl that I just had to know. I tried so hard to ignore the feeling, but I couldn't. I was in love with her and that's a feeling that would never go away. I remember our first kiss, that's when I knew I wanted to marry you. Standing here with you, I can't believe we're finally going to spend our life together. I love you so much I fall in love with you more and more each day and I will love you forever. I promise to love you even when I hate you."

By the time I was done Spencer and I were both in tears. Spencer couldn't wait for the preacher, so she stepped forward and gave me a peck on the lips. "I love you," she said. "I love you too." Everyone awed as we stepped back and allowed the preacher to continue. We both said I do and slipped each other's rings on our fingers. "I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss…" Toby already crashed his lips onto Spencer's before he could finish that sentence. Spencer reached up to cup his face while he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two stood their making out and completely forgot about everyone else staring at them. "Spencer you've been kissing for five minutes, breathe," Hanna said while she and Caleb pulled us apart. Spencer and I blushed as we pulled away and just stood there holding hands. "Ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh."

**Okay, I hope everyone like this chapter. Spencer and Toby are married now woohoo! The after party and the wedding night will take place next chapter. Forgive me for not updating yesterday I was really busy and I watched the TCAs and got really pissed that Troian and Keegan didn't win, but on the bright side PLL won best drama series, so yay! Also I'm starting school tomorrow, so I won't be able to update as much. That goes for all my stories. I will try to update when I can. Thanks for reading please please please review!**

**Sneak peek of next chapter**

_"Ezra," Aria tapped him on the shoulder. He turned away from his conversation and said "Hey Aria." "Can we talk it's important," she said. "Sure," he said. "Ezra, remember that photography class I applied for?" she asked. He nodded and said "yes." "I got in," she said. Ezra smiled and said "that's great I'm so happy for you." "Ezra, the schools in California." _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Spencer's pov**

After the wedding ceremony everyone gathered around for the reception. Right now Toby and I were getting ready to cut the cake. Actually it's the bride's job to cut the cake, but since Toby is overly protective, he insisted on holding my hand while I cut the cake. When I cut the cake I took a piece in my hand and playfully smashed it all over Toby's face. I laughed and then he laughed and pretty soon everyone else was laughing. Toby stopped laughing and gave me a goofy grin. "Okay now come here and give me a kiss." "No," I laughed while he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his frosting covered lips on mine. Right away I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. Once we pulled away I liked the frosting off my lips and smiled. "Hmm that's a good flavor," I said with a wink. I lean forward and whisper "and I'm not talking about the frosting." Toby laughed and pecked me on the lips. "Come on you two save it for the wedding night," Hanna said while pulling us apart. "Since when are you against PDA?" I asked "I'm not I just really want some cake and you're taking forever."

After everyone got there cake and settled back down at their tables, everyone stood up and gave a little speech. Hanna and Caleb went up first since their maid of honor and best man. Caleb cleared his throat and clanked his glass to get everyone's attention, when that didn't work Hanna took the mic and yelled "everybody shut up!" When everyone stopped talking and paid attention to the two Hanna smiled politely and said "thank you." I chuckled and shook my head classic Hanna.

Hanna finished up the last of her wine. If I'm not mistaken, I would say Hanna's pretty drunk right now. Caleb took the mic and spoke first. "Hi I'm Caleb you all know me as the best man. I just wanted to say I wish Toby and Spencer the best and I know you guys will be a long lasting married couple. Spencer is one my best friends, she has been ever since senior year. I can still remember her threating to remove my head and sew it to my ass if I ever hurt Hanna." Me and everyone else in the room chuckled. Caleb chuckled and continued his speech. "Toby became another one of my best friends. Even though he was my teacher, he was still a lot cooler than any of my other friends. If there are any two people I believe that will make it all the way it's you two. You guys are my closest friends I love you both and wish you guys the best. To Toby and Spencer!" he said. Everyone raised their glass and repeated those words, before taking a drink.

The next person to speak was Hanna. I was a little worried how her speech would turn out, since she's a little tipsy. "Helloooo everyone!" she cheered into the mic or a lot tipsy. "We are gathered here today to watch two young love birds get married!" she slurred. "Hanna we've already done that?" Caleb whispered. "Oh then where am I?" she asked. "Where giving our speeches," he whispered. Hanna nodded "oh right I got one." "What did the cow say to the pig?" Hanna slurred. When nobody answered she laughed and said "moove over!" Hanna started laughed and Caleb said "Hanna we're not telling jokes, we're giving wedding speeches." "Oh right for Spender and Tony's wedding," she slurred. "Spencer and Toby," he corrected. Hanna swatted his hand away and said "I know who they are!"

"Dear Spencer and Toby, I hope you guys have a wonderful life together and a happy married life. I just know you guys are going to be together forever and be so happy. Your marriage is going to be good and I hope you guys have fun on your honeymoon. What am I saying of course you guys will have lots of fun on your honeymoon; you two are probably going to spend the whole time in bed." Everyone in the room exchanged glances. Emily covered Stella's ears while Hanna spoke.

"I mean those two can get pretty wild when they get in the sheets. I remember this one time when I spent the night at Spencer's and she snuck Toby over. They went back to her room and got a little busy back there. They tried to stay quiet, but Spencer was screaming louder than Caleb does when he stubs his pinky toe." Spencer, Toby, and Caleb both turned red from embarrassment at that comment. "Spencer and Toby are like two wild animals in the bedroom oh and let's not forget how they steam up the mirrors in the shower." "Okay Hanna I think you've said enough," Caleb said, while trying to take the mic from her. "I'm almost done I swear," she said. "Spencer you are my best friend and I am so happy for you and Toby. I wish you joy and happiness, but above all I wish you love… and I will always love you!" Hanna started singing out. "Okay you're done!" Caleb said while he put the mic back on the stand and then carried Hanna off the stage.

The next person to speak was Aria and Ezra. "Spencer I wish you and Toby a world of happiness. I hope you two last forever. I have faith that you guys will last forever, so don't let me down. I love you both have a wonderful life together." Ezra pretty much said the same thing as Aria. A few other people came up and said a few words. The last person to come up was Emily. Emily is a little nervous when it comes to making speeches, so she had Samara come up with her.

Emily smiled shyly at everyone before speaking. I noticed her unfolding a paper with her shaky hands. Samara reached out and placed a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder. She smiled at her and then began her speech. "Hi, um Spencer and Toby I hope you guys have a wonderful life together. Um I know you will make each other very happy. People always say true love can last forever and every time I look at you two together I see that true love between you two. Have fun on your honeymoon and enjoy your lives together." Emily sighed in relief when she was finished. Everyone clapped and watched as Emily took her seat again.

After all the speeches were said we all went back to casual conversations. Aria tapped me on the shoulder and said "Spence what should I do about this photography class?" "Did you tell Ezra yet?" I asked. "No," she said shamefully. "Aria, you have to tell him. The deadline is in two days," I said. She sighed and said "I know you're right. I'll tell him tonight." "Do it now," I said. "I can't tell him now," she said. "Do it now," I urged. She finally gave in and said "fine."

**Aria's pov**

"Ezra," Aria tapped him on the shoulder. He turned away from his conversation and said "Hey Aria." "Can we talk it's important," she said. "Sure," he said. "Ezra, remember that photography class I applied for?" she asked. He nodded and said "yes." "I got in," she said. Ezra smiled and said "that's great I'm so happy for you." "Ezra, the school is in California." I watched as he stood there in shock. "California," he repeated. I nodded. "Well okay its last minute, but I will buy plane tickets and rent us an apartment for now until we find a place," he rambled on, but I stopped him. "No Ezra don't I'm not even sure I want to go." "You have to go you've been dreaming about this school since you were twelve," he said. "That was then and this is now. I don't want it so much now. Not when I know the price is living you and all my friends," I said. "Aria," he said while placing his hands on my shoulders. "You are going to that school and I am moving to California with you. It's for two years and maybe we will be back or maybe we will like it and want to stay in California, but whatever you decided to do. I'm going with you." "Oh Ezra," I said and then wrapped my arms around him for a kiss.

**Toby's pov**

Spencer giggled as I carried her all the way to her hotel room. I held her in my arms while unlocking our door and pushing it open. I kicked the door shut with my foot and then carefully placed Spencer on the floor. As soon as her feet touched the ground her lips were on mine. She giggled into my mouth as she quickly went to remove my tie. She takes off my jacket and slowly lets it fall off my arms. "Geez don't you want to take a look at the place first," I teased. "Nope, I just want to look at you and touched you and feel you," she said while unbuttoning my shirt. She looks up at me with her big brown loving eyes as she slips my shirt off my arms.

I watch her as she runs her hands down my torso. She looks up into my eyes again and smiles "I love you." "I love you too," I said. She kisses me on my bare shoulder and works her way up my neck, until her lips are reconnected with mine again. Without any warning she pushes me back on the bed and giggles as she climbs on top of me. I moaned as she left a hot trail of kisses down my neck, to my chest and back up again. She squealed in joy when I flipped us over, so I was on top of her. I grab the zipper to the back of her dress and slowly start pulling it down, until I'm able to slip her dress off. Not before to long Spencer was left in her bra and panties, while I was left in my boxers.

While I was kissing her neck, I reached behind her and unclasp her bra. I kiss down her shoulder as I slowly slip off her bra and throw it somewhere on the floor. She looked me in the eyes when I ran my hands down her thighs and ripped off her panties. She smirked at me and reached forward to pull down my boxers.

Once our clothes were off I gently pushed her back against the bed and hovered over her. Kissing every inch of her body I could reach. "Toby I'm ready for you. I want to make love with my husband right now," she whispered. I spread her legs apart and she gasped as I slowly entered inside of her. "Oh my god," she gasped when I started moving. I moaned at the feeling of her and picked up my speed. She yelped when I picked up her hips and started going in her faster and harder.

"Oh god Toby, oh god, oh my god, Toby don't. Please Toby don't stop, don't stop!" she screamed. I growled and lifted up one of her legs to get a different angle on her. "Uh oh god Toby you feel so good." Spencer flipped us over and rode on top of me. "Spence," I moaned as she bounced up and down on me. She made a squealing sound when I pulled her down, so she was lying flat on top of me and started slamming into her that way. "I love you," I breathed out in between thrusts. "I love you too," she gasped in between a moan. "Toby I'm close," she huffed. "I know me too," I said. When Spencer nibbled on my neck I was gone.

After we were finished, I pulled out of her and allowed Spencer to rest her head on my chest. We waited a few minutes to catch our breaths before trying to speak. "Wow," was all I could say. "You sure know how to tire a person out," I teased. She giggled and pressed a single kiss on my chest. "Well we worked pretty hard." I nodded in agreement "it was a lot of fun too." "Whoever said sex gets better when you're married was right," she said. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head "yeah, because that was my first time making love to my wife." She looked up at me and smiled "say that again." "Say what?" I asked. "Wife," she said.

I smiled and moved closer to her. I whisper soft and slow "My wife. You are my wife Mrs. Cavanaugh." She giggled and snuggled up even closer to me. I place a slow tender kiss upon her lips, the tenderness slowly giving away to passion. Spencer giggled as she rolled over and got on top of my once again. "Two rounds in one night?" I questioned. She smirked and said "no I'm shooting for three." She giggled as I flipped us over and started going at it again. We ended up having multiple rounds of sex that night. Eventually we really got exhausted and I fell asleep with Spencer, my wife wrapped up safely in my arms.

**What did you all think of that chapter? Pretty cute right and how about Hanna's lovely speech? **

**Somebody asked me a while ago if I have considered making the chapters longer and my answer is yes, I have, but do I have the time to? No I don't. Sorry I can only write as much as I have time for, hopefully you guys understand.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Toby's pov**

"Spence," I moaned. Spencer giggled and moaned as she rode on top of him. "Oh my god!" she gasped. They both reached their high and then collapsed right next to each other. Spencer lied down on her back gasping for air. "Wow," was all she managed to say. "Wow is right," I said sounding breathless. "This just keeps getting better and better," Spencer said. She rolls over and lays her head on my chest allowing me to wrap my arm around her. "I love you," I said while kissing her forehead. "That's why you married me isn't it?" she teased. "Nah I married you because I didn't want to die alone," I teased. She giggled and kissed me on the chest.

"We need to get moving," I said. "No I don't want to move," she whined while tighten her grip around me. "We need to get out of here, so we can go on the honeymoon I have planned for us," I said. "I'm perfectly okay with us just lying in this hotel bed having sex every two hours," she said. "Well we can do that were we're going," I said. When I tried moving to get up, she whined and held me closer. "Don't you dare move!" I chuckled and said "Spencer, we have to get up." "No you're so warm," she said. "Spence," I said, while rubbing my hand down her bare back. She groaned in annoyance and said "fine."

Once we had all of our stuff packed up we got in our car and drove to the airport. "I can't believe you rented us a beach house in Maine," Spencer said as we took our seats on the plane. "I wanted the best for my wife," I said. "Aw you're so sweet," she said and then kissed me lovingly on the lips. "I just hate that we have to wait a whole two hours and forty-five minutes until we can have sex again," she said. "It will be over before you know it," I said and then kissed her forehead. "What beach did you say our house was on again?" she asked. "Sand beach," I said. She smiled and said "I can't wait until we get there." "Me too," I said. Spencer smiled at me seductively while she looped her arm with my arm and then leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I bet you can't wait to get me to the house. You can't wait to get me into bed and have me naked underneath you. I bet you can't wait to have me wrapped around you while I scream out your name. As for me I'm really looking forward to the beach. I'm looking forward to having the warm sand on my feet and the wind in my hair. The cold water splashing on my toes as we take nice long walks on the beach. I can't wait for all the sex we will have on the beach all night long." I closed my eyes and moaned at the thought. "If you're trying to seduce me into having sex with you on this plane then it's working," I said. She spoke in a low seductive voice "would I ever do something like seduce you?" I moaned. I tried not to moan loudly at the feeling of Spencer kissing my neck. People are already staring at us and if I start moaning everyone will look at us. Spencer pulled back from kissing my neck and then leaned back in her seat with a smile on her face. I sighed and said to myself, "this is going to be a long flight."

Spencer giggled as I carried her through the door of our very own beach house. "Toby, did you work out before our wedding?" she asked. "Yes but you're as light as a father," he said while setting her down on the wooden floor.

We were both at awe at the sight of our beach house. The house is two story's high with three bedrooms. It has two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a family room, and an outdoor deck. The deck has a staircase that leads down to the beach. "This place is beautiful," Spencer said while sitting down on the couch. "You really like it. You don't think it's too small?" I asked, while taking a seat next to you. She smiled "No it's perfect." "What do you want to do, it's only 3pm," I said, while checking the time. She winked and said "I have a few ideas." I smirked at her and said "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" We both give each other a little smirk and shout "let's build a fort!"

**Spencer's pov**

After Toby built us a nice fire in the fire place, he helped me build a fort out of all the pillows and blanket we could find. Once our fort was made we lied down inside together with our fingers intertwined. "This day has been amazing," I said. "Every day with you is amazing." He said and then kissed the back of my hand. "Any regrets?" I asked. Toby just smiled and shook his head "no regrets." "Okay," I smiled and whispered before rolling over to lie on top of him. I giggled as Toby's hands went underneath my shirt to remove my bra. Once my bra was off he lifted my shirt over my head and threw it to the side. "You know I think if I have to walk around without a shirt on then so should you," he teased. "That's fine with me," I said while ripping his shirt off, reviling those nicely toned abs I adore so much.

Once all our clothes were off Toby flipped us over, so he was on top. Normally I would protest, but right now I don't care if he's in control. He pressed a long kiss on my lips before entering me. "Toby," I moaned as he moved. "Oh my god shit Spencer," he breathed out. I moaned as he started kissing down my neck all the way down to my breast. When we both reached our high we collapsed next to each other. I smiled to myself thinking that this is going to bed the best honeymoon ever.

**General pov**

Spencer and Toby did have a very nice honeymoon. The two would have sex any chance they got. On Monday morning when Spencer was doing the laundry Toby, kissed her neck and that led to them having sex on top of the dryer. "Faster," Spencer moaned. Toby moaned and groaned as he moved inside of her. The two reached their high rather quickly.

On Monday night the two had sex in bed like they do any other night. The only thing that was different, things got so crazy they ended up having sex every two hours. They didn't get much sleep that night. "Spencer," Toby moaned as she rode on top of him. "Toby," she giggled and moaned as he peppered her body with kisses. Wednesday afternoon when Toby was trying to watch the T.V, Spencer, came over and sat on his lap. Of course that led to them having wild sex on the couch. When Spencer was trying to make them dinner on Friday night, Toby came in and started kissing the back of her neck and talking dirty to her. That led to them having sex on the kitchen counter. The two pretty much had sex in every room of their house, even the towel closet.

Their last day of their honeymoon was on Saturday. To celebrate their last day Toby had something special planned for them. He set up a picnic on the beach were they will sit and watch the sunset. After they watch the sunset, they will go for a swim in the dark. Toby thought his whole idea was perfect. He just hoped Spencer liked the idea.

**Toby's pov**

"What do you have planned for us today?" Spencer asked as we walked hand in hand down to the beach. "A picnic on the beach where we will watch the sunset," I said. She smiled "that sounds perfect." I laid out a blanket and filled a basket with all kinds of foods. I lite some candles and laid them all around the blanket. "My lady," I said wile pointing at the blanket. She takes my hand as we sat down on the blanket.

Once we sat down I opened the basket and pulled out a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "Wow red wine I must be really special," she teased. I smiled and said "you are." I pulled other stuff out of the basket like carrot sticks, mini sandwiches, chocolate strawberries, and cherries. "Wow everything looks great," she said. "Well I wanted everything to be perfect, like you," I said. "Just having you here is perfect enough," she said. I smiled and leaned across the blanket to kiss her lovingly on the lips. "I love you." "I love you too."

After we finished most of the food we sat there leaning against each other as we watched the sun go down. "This honeymoon has been amazing," Spencer said, while playing with my fingers. "Yes it has." "I'm going to miss our alone time. Once we get home everyone will be dropping in on us. Hanna wants us to baby sit Stella a few nights a week," she explained. "Maybe this won't be our last alone time together," I said. She looked up at me and said "what do you mean?" "What if I told you this beach house is ours," I said. She looked confused for a second "what?" "The house I bought this beach house for us to keep," I said. She smiled and said "seriously?" "Yeah now we can come here whenever we want to be alone," he said. "Oh Toby I love you so much!" she exclaimed while tackling me on the blanket. I chuckled and said "I love you too."

Spencer crashed her lips on to mine and rubbed her hands down my chest. I felt he moan when I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around me to deepen the kiss. Before I knew what was happening, all of our clothes were off and we were doing it right there on the beach. Spencer's breath was getting short as she rode on top of me. I've heard people in the past talking about having sex on the beach and I always thought those people were crazy, but I was wrong. Having sex on the beach is pretty amazing. It gets a little cold at times, but other than that it's amazing. Then again I'm doing it with someone I love and that always makes it better.

"Toby," Spencer moaned. "Oh my god, go Faster. Faster please!" I did what she wanted by going faster and harder. She griped at the blanket below her when she was coming close to reaching her high. "Toby," she yelped when she reached her high. After we were done I pulled out of her and lied next to her, trying to catch my breath. "That was amazing," she said. I nodded in agreement "as always." Once we got our breathing under control we got dressed and then walked hand and hand back up to the house.

The next morning we packed up our stuff and boarded a plane back to Pennsylvania. "Emily texted me last night and said she couldn't wait for us to get home," Spencer said. "I can't wait to get to our new home," I said. She looked up at me and smiled "Toby Cavanaugh are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" "If you mean by me saying I've been spending the past few months building us a home, then yes I am," I said. She giggled and kissed me on the lips "I can't wait."

The two of us walked up the porch steps to our new home. Spencer giggled when I picked her up and carried her through the door. She was immediately at awe of the sight of our home. Just like our beach house the house is two stories. There are two bathrooms and three bedrooms. There's a kitchen, family room, and a living room. There's also an extra room for an office. I told her I turned the garage into my workshop and she didn't seem to mind. All of our furniture was built in that workshop, with Caleb and Ezra's help of course.

"This place looks amazing," she said while I set her down. "I think it looks great too," I said while admiring my work. "You did a good job. Now what do you say we check out the bedroom?" she said with a wink. I smirked and said "you've read my mind." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me. I laughed as we burst through our bedroom door together. Our kissing was interrupted by a knock on our front door. We both groaned in annoyance as we pulled away. "Visitors already," I said. "I swear if that's an old family welcoming us with a pie it better be apple," Spencer said making me laugh. "Come on lets go see who it is." When we opened the door all of our friends were standing there along with Mrs. Hastings. They were all standing there with worried expressions. "Hey guess what's going on?" Spencer asked. "We have something important to tell you," Emily said. "What is it?" I asked. They all exchanged glances before answering. Mrs. Hastings steps forward and says "Andrew Campbell has escaped from prison."

**Dun dun dun! Okay so if you have no idea why everyone is freaking out over Andrew being out of prison, then you need to go back and reread Easy A. Now that Andrew is out running around Rosewood, Toby, will do everything he can to protect Spencer, even if that means not being able to be by her side. **

**Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone for the amazing reviews keep it up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Spencer's pov**

"Andrew Campbell escaped from prison." Those words haunted the back of my mind. All my fears and worries have erupted and now I don't know what I'm going to do. Andrew's out of prison. The guy that almost killed someone is out of prison. He almost killed the guy I love. Toby and I made plans that night on how we can catch Andrew and still remain safe. She suggested that I go to a secret location with my friends while Toby stays back and helps the police find Andrew. At first I argued and said I don't want to leave Toby, but eventually Toby convinced me. I still don't want to go, but if this will help put Andrew back behind bars, then I'll do it.

That night Toby and I lay silently in bed together. Both of us knew that this would be our last night together for a while. Toby was lying on his back with his arm wrapped around me and I was curled up beside him with my arms spread out across his chest. His lips were pressed against my forehead.

"I don't want to leave you," I said.

"Spencer, we've been through this. I want you to stay safe, so you're going with the girls back to the beach house," he said.

"Why can't you come with me? You're the one that should need protection," I said.

"I told the police I would stay back and help them locate Andrew and don't worry Caleb and Ezra, have my back."

"I always worry about you," I mumbled

He pressed a quick kiss on my lips and said "I want you to stay safe and in order to do that you have to leave."

"Fine," I said.

"But for now," he said with a smile while pulling me on top of him. "We have the whole night to spend together and I want to spend it doing my favorite activity with my favorite person."

"Carpeting with Caleb," I teased.

He smirked and said "Okay my second favorite person doing my second favorite activity."

I laughed and said "Just shut up and kiss me."

The next morning Aria, Hanna, Emily, and I packed up our stuff to get ready to go. Before we left each of the girls were sharing a goodbye with their loved ones, much like what Toby and I are doing. What started out as an innocent goodbye kiss, turned into an intense make out in the middle of the airport. People were staring at us and yelling at us to get a room, but we didn't care. We were two lovers that had to say goodbye to each other for who knows how long, so we're going to enjoy every last second we have together. The other people are just going to have to get over it.

"Spencer you should go," Toby said in between kisses.

"No I don't want to go," I whined.

"You're going to miss your flight."

"I don't care," I said and then crashed my lips on to his once again.

I felt his arms warp around me tighter as he picked me up allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I felt my fingertips brushing over the bottom of his shirt and slowly started pulling it over his head.

"Guys keep it P.G!" Hanna shouted.

The two of us blushed and pulled away. Toby set me back on the ground with his shirt still in my hands.

"I guess I should go," I said.

"Are you going give me my shirt back or take it with you?" he teased.

"Oh I'm taking it with me," I said.

Toby smiled and said "I love you."

"I love you too," I said while caressing his face. We went in for another kiss and in the middle of it Hanna broke us up.

"Not again guys come on you almost had sex in the middle of the airport now we have to go," Hanna said.

Toby un-wrapped his arms from around me and allowed me to walk with the girls. While I was walking towards the gate I kept looking back at Toby. With every step I took walking away from him the more tears that streamed down my face.

For the past three nights in the beach house I couldn't sleep. I kept lying awake thinking about Toby, wondering how he's doing and if he's safe. When I finally got tired of trying to sleep, I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser. Lying on top of my dresser is a photo album of me and Toby's most remember able moments. I picked up the album and flipped through all the pictures. Looking at this photo album made me laugh, smile, and cry. There was one picture that Aria took of us at my high school graduation. Toby and I snuck away from the crowed to make out. Even though everyone already knew about us, we still thought it would be fun to sneak around one more time. There one another photo of me, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Hanna and Caleb all out on a date night together. This was taking on the day Hanna and Caleb announced that they got married.

I stayed up all night sitting on the floor flipping through these photos over and over again. While I was looking through the photos when the door opened and Stella came running in.

"Mommy mommy!" Stella exclaimed while running over to me.

I couldn't help but smile at the little cutie. I knew Hanna sent her in and made her say that.

"What can I do for you Miss Stella Bella?" I asked while placing her in my lap.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie I'm feeling much better and you can tell your mommy I'm fine," I said.

Hanna pushed the door the rest of the way opened and sat down on the blue chair.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven't slept in four days and you've barely eaten," Hanna said.

"I'm just not hungry," I said.

"Spence, Toby would hate to see you like this. Do you know what he would do if he were here right now?"

I laughed to myself and said "he would have held me down and forced me to eat something."

"Spender will you make me max an tease for lunch?" Stella asked.

Hanna and I both laughed at the way she pronounced it.

"What do you say Stella?" Hanna asked.

"Pees," she said.

Hanna and I burst out laughing, and poor Stella didn't understand what was so funny.

"Sure sweetie I will make you ma and cheese."

Hanna smiled as she looked at me spending time with Stella. For years Hanna has been asking me when I plan on having kids, since I seem to be so good with children.

"Are you pregnant yet?" Hanna asked.

My eyes widen "Hanna!"

She shrugged and said "what I'm just wondering. I'm not saying this as a joke. I'm saying it, because you're really good with kids."

"The only kid I've ever spent time with is Stella," I said.

"Yes and you're really good with her. Do you want to have kids?" she asked.

"Toby and I have never really talked about it. Maybe we should," I said.

While we were sitting there I looked down at Stella and it made me start to think. Wouldn't it be cool to have a baby of my own? A baby that Toby and I made together with our love. Being able to hold a human being that you brought into this world would be the best feeling in the world.

**Toby's pov**

It's been ten days since I've seen Spencer and I miss her like crazy. I've been staying at Caleb's house along with Ezra. The police called us this morning and said Andrew was spotted somewhere in Rosewood checking into a motel. The detectives have ordered policemen to check the motel's with in twenty miles from Rosewood. Caleb came into the living room smiling at a picture Hanna just sent him.

"Hey look Hanna sent me a picture of Spencer playing tea party," Caleb said while showing me his phone.

I laughed at the picture of Spencer wearing a blue puffy dress with a crown on her head. She was holding up a plastic tea cup and clanked it against Stella's cup. I thought for a minute what if Spencer was playing tea party with there're own daughter or building a puzzle with there're son. Spencer would be the perfect mom to his kid. We never really talked about having kids when we got married, but maybe we should talk about it.

"Spencer seems to have a way with your daughter," I said.

"Yeah I'm a little worried that Spencer will kidnap her and take her as her own. Which is why you two need to get busy before she does," Caleb teased.

"Maybe Spencer and I should have a baby," I said.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah I mean I love kids and I'm sure Spencer loves kids. Spencer would be a great mother and I would be an okay father," I said.

"Dude you'd be an excellent father."

"Guys they found him!" Ezra exclaimed while running in the room.

Caleb and I stood up and said "who?"

"Andrew, they found him at a gas station two blocks from here. The police think Andrew was on his way her to finish what he started," he said.

"Holy shit doesn't that man know when to stop?" Caleb said.

"The caught him for sure? Like he's really behind bars?" I asked.

Ezra nodded and said "they caught him twenty minutes ago."

I smiled and said "I got to go call Spencer."

**Spencer's pov**

Emily and I were busy washing up the dishes when my phone rang. I grinned when I saw Toby's name on the caller I.D.

"Hey you," I said.

"Spencer great news the police caught Andrew and he's behind bars again," he said.

"Really does this mean it's safe for us to come home?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Oh I can't wait to get home. I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too."

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. Next chapter Spencer and Toby will be reunited which means a big reunion. **

**Thanks for reading please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Spencer's pov**

Throughout the whole flight back my hands were shaking and my heart was beating fast. My friends have told me multiple times to calm down, but I couldn't. I'm just so excited to get home to Toby. We've been apart for almost two weeks which is a long time for two people that are in love. When the plane landed I practically jumped out of my seat and almost tripped over everyone, to get off the plane.

Hanna rolled her eyes and said "geez somebody can't wait to get in Toby's pants."

When I got off the plane I searched through to crowd of people for Toby. I know he's here somewhere, I just don't know where.

` "Spencer." I heard a man's voice call from behind me.

I turned around and smiled when I saw Toby making his way through the crowd to get to me.

"Toby," I said while running as fast as I could. I jumped into his arms and immediately felt is arms wrap around me. He held me close to his body and pressed his lips against my forehead. We pulled away from the hug and then crashed our lips together. After we pulled away he held me by the waist and smiled at me.

"Spence I missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you too."

"I'm so glad you're home. I have something I want to talk to you about," he said.

I nodded and said "I have something I want to talk to you about too."

"Why don't we go home first," he suggested.

"Okay."

Toby offered to carry my suitcase for me even though I told him a hundred times I could manage. When we got home he made us something for dinner and then afterwards we sat down on the couch, so we could talk. We both started speaking at the same time. I laughed and allowed him to go first.

"First of all I want to start out with the fact that I love you," Toby said.

I smiled and said "I love you too."

"While we were apart I thought about some things. Like what we can do now that we're married. I've thought about how we will be spending our lives together and we're we can start. I don't know if you've thought about this at all, but I have. I understand if you don't feel the same way as I do, but I just thought we could at least talk about."

I nodded and said "okay. Would you mind telling me what it is?"

He took a deep breath and said, "I want to have a baby."

**Toby's pov**

"I want to have a baby." Those words just slipped out of my mouth. I wasn't planning on saying it like that, but that's how it came out. It sounded a lot better in my head. Spencer on the other hand didn't look angry or upset. In fact she was smiling.

She cupped my face and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you so much."

"You're not mad?" I asked.

She giggled "no I'm not mad. Actually I was just about to say the same thing."

I smiled and said "really.'  
She smiled and nodded.

"You really want to have a baby?" I asked.

She nodded and said "yes. I want to have kids Toby. I want to have kids with you, so we can watch them grow up together. There's no one else in the world I rather have kids with than you."

He sighed happily "I love you."

"I love you too."

I scooped her up and carried her back to our room. We lay back on the bed making out and started peeling of each other's clothes. Her hands roamed all the way down my back to my shirt line. She quickly lifts my shirt over my head and throws it to the side. Once my shirt was off she attacked my chest with kisses. She left a trail off opened mouthed kisses on my neck all the way down to my admen.

"Spence," I moaned as she kissed, sucked, pecked, and nibbled on my neck. I connect my lips back to hers as I slowly began unbuttoning her shirt. I threw her shirt a crossed the room and immediately undid her bra. She gasped and moaned when I kissed her neck all the way down to her breasts.

I run my hands down her body while kissing every inch I could reach of her with my lips. The rest of our clothes are off and scattered across the room. Spencer and I got under the covers and started doing what we do best, making love.

"Oh my god Toby," Spencer yelped when I entered her. She made a little squealing sound every time I moved inside of her. "Shit," she screamed as I picked up the paste. She flipped us over, so she was on top of me.

"Spence," I moaned. She started kissing down my neck kissing all the way to my chest. This is defiantly the best sex we've ever had. We usually say this after every time we do it, but this is defiantly the best. She was having trouble catching her breath and her yelps and moans grew louder. That's how I know she's enjoying this. Hearing the sound of her cursing my name in a moan during sex is like music to my ears. Once we we're done, we both laid there trying to catch our breath.

"Wow that was amazing." She pulls the sheet up over her body and turns to lay on her side, so she's facing me.

I nodded in agreement "I'd say it's one of our best."

"Maybe it's because we didn't use a condom this time," she said.

"We've had sex without condoms before," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but I was also on birth control, now we don't have to worry about that stuff anymore."

"Hopefully during one of our special moments together we'll make a baby," I said.

"Yeah hopefully, but it's going to take a lot of work."  
"Yes I know taking care of a baby is a lot of work,."  
She smirked and said "I was talking about the baby making process, but yes that too."

"I love you," I said while caressing her face.

"I love you too."

"Round two?" I asked with a smirk.

She laughed and said "bring it on."

She giggled when I rolled over on top of her and started attacking her body with kisses.

**Okay so this chapter was badly written and I apologize for that, but that was because I couldn't get last night's episode of PLL out of my head. I mean so much happened last night and I'm having trouble wrapping my brain around it. Toby got into an accident and broke his leg, and then he had to watch his poor girlfriend get arrested. The way they yelled for each other was so cute and sad ugh *dies* Than Mona died, and I felt so bad for Hanna. It was such a sad episode.**

**Thanks for reading even though it was crappy. Until next time bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Toby's pov**

Spencer stretched her arms and yawned while walking out into the kitchen. I was standing at the stove making breakfast for Spencer and I. She walks up and wraps her arms around me from behind and kisses the top of my bare shoulder.

"Good morning," she mumbled.

"Good morning to you. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"I slept great," she said. "What about you how'd you sleep?"

"Fine after a certain somebody finally stopped keeping me busy," I teased.

She laughed into my bare skin and said "oh you know you love it when I do dirty things with you."

I spun around to face her and smirked "I'm not about to deny that."

She looped her arms around my neck and brought my head down, so she could kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her and moved her body closer to mine. She moaned when I slipped my tongue between her lips and lifted her up on the breakfast bar.

Her hands started tugging at my pajama pants. I got the hint and stepped back to take them off. I lifted her off the counter, so I could remove her shorts and panties. Right when we were about to get down to business, the smell of something burning filled the air. I spun around and saw the bacon burning on top of the stove.

"Shit," I ran over to turn off the stove.

Spencer giggled and jumped down from the breakfast bar. "Well would you look at that we make everything hotter.

**One month later**

** Spencer's pov**

"Do you really have to go?" I asked.

Toby chuckled and said "Spencer I'm just going to work. I'll be back in a few hours."

"I know I just hate being away from you," I said.

"I promise I'll be home by seven. I love you."

"I love you too."

He wraps his arms around my waist and brings me in for a kiss. Once we pulled away he smiled and me and then walked out the door. After he shut the door I sighed and leaned back against the wall. I grabbed my phone of the counter and dialed Aria's phone number.

She answered on the first ring "hey Spence."

"Aria, can you come over?"

"Yeah I was just about to come over I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Great and could you pick up a few pregnancy tests on the way?" I asked.

Twenty minutes later Aria ran into the house with four pregnancy tests in her hands. She gave me the test and waited for me outside of the bathroom. After I took care of my business Aria and I sat down on the couch and waited for the results.

"Do you think you're pregnant?" Aria asked.

"I don't know. This morning I threw up and I did yesterday. I'm not sure if it's morning sickness or if I'm getting the flu," I said.

She sighed and leaned back against the couch. Ever since she got here I knew something was up. She also said she had something she wanted to talk with me about.

"Aria, on the phone you said there was something you wanted to talk about," I said.

She bobbed her head up and down "yeah something big."

I tucked my legs up on the couch "what's going on?'

"Ezra and I are moving to California next week," she said.

I sat there in shock. I knew she was going to school there I just didn't think she would be leaving this soon.

"You're moving next week," I said.

She nodded "yeah Ezra wants to come with me."

"Why so soon?" I asked.

"My class starts in a month and we need time to get settled," she said.

"I can't believe you're moving," I said.

"This is my dream school Spence and honestly Ezra and I are really excited to do this," she said.

"I'm happy for you really I am. It's just I'm really going to miss you. We're team Sparia," I said.

She scoots closer to me and wraps her arm around my shoulder. "Spence we're always going to be team Sparia. I could go all the way to Landon and we'd still be team Sparia."

"I'm just really going to miss you. We've been best friends since kindergarten."

She laughed thinking about the first time we met. "I remember that day."

I laughed and said "Me too. You were standing in the class room doing the pee pee dance."

Aria threw her head back and laughed "then this little boy came up and started teasing me and you threatened to beat him with your book bag.

We both sat there laughing at the memory. That was when we started calling ourselves team Sparia. We've been best friend's ever since. No one has ever come between us. In second grade we met Emily and Hanna.

"Spence I promise we will always be best friends," Aria said.

I sighed and said "Okay I guess I can let you go, but promise me you will call me every day."

"I promise," she said.

We sat there for a few more minutes waiting for the timer to go off. When the timer went off we stood up off the couch and ran towards the bathroom. I looked at all of the pregnancy tests and smile.

"Aria how would you like to be a godmother?" I asked.

Aria smiled and hugged me tight. I laughed and tried wiggling out of her tight grip.

"Okay Aria, don't squeeze the baby out of me," I teased.

She stepped back and said "sorry I'm just so happy for you."

"I'm going to be a mother and Toby's going to be a father."

"When are you going to tell Toby?" she asked.

"I was thinking tonight during dinner," I said.

"Good, but just be careful when you have sex. I don't want my little godchild to get crushed," Aria said while rubbing my stomach. Aria started talking to the baby inside. "Hey little baby I'm Aria, I'm your godmother and Spencer's going to be your mother. You're going to have a great mother and an amazing father. You might want to watch out for Hanna though. If you're a girl Hanna, might sign you up for toddlers in tiaras, but if you're a boy Spencer, will expect you to have a six pack. My point is everyone is going to love you. I know Spencer already does and so do I."

**Five hours later**

I ran around the house trying to make sure everything was perfect. The table was set right, the food was cooked and the candles are lite. Tonight I plan on telling Toby the good news over a candle light dinner. Much like the one he prepared for us on our first date. I put on a red silk knee length dress and high heel boots. I also curled my hair and wore red lip stick. The sound of Toby's footsteps coming up the front porch steps made me smile.

"Spence I'm home." He walked into the kitchen and gasped once he saw me.

When he walked in I was standing in the kitchen with a smirk on my face. He smiled in amazement as he looked around the room. He looked at the table and the candles and then back at me.

"Spence," he said while setting down his tool belt. "Did you do all this?"

"Welcome home honey," I said in a low seductive voice.

I walked over to him and lopped my arms around his neck brining him in for a kiss. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me more into the kiss. We both moaned when the kiss started getting heated. I stopped it before I got any further. I ordered him to sit down while I get his food.

We sat down at the nicely set table and enjoyed our dinner. Throughout the night Toby, kept stealing glances at me. He was acting like a teenage boy in high school. Checking me out and then looking down every time I caught him.

"You look beautiful," he said.

I smiled and blushed, "thank you."

He whipped off his face and said "so what's all this about. It's no one's birthday and it's not our anniversary."

"Well," I started off and smiled. I got up from the table to receive the little box on the counter. "I have some good news to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"See for yourself," I said while handing him the gift.

He smiled at me before going to open it. Once he saw what was inside he stared at if for a minute and then it finally hit him. He shot up from his seat and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

I smiled and nodded.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you so much."

I smiled and said "I love you too."

He pulled back and said "we're having a baby. I'm going to be a father and you're going to be a mother. We're going to be parents. Spence I'm so excited."

"Me too," I said.

He wrapped his arms around me once again and brought me in for another hug. I wrapped my arms around him and held him a close as humanly possible. Toby and I are going to be parents. This is so exciting. I promise we will give this baby the greatest life he or she could ever ask for.

**There it is Spencer's pregnant. I hope everyone liked that chapter.**

**Next chapter Spencer and Toby make plans for the baby.**

**Thanks for reading please review.**

**Authors note: Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews my stories. I love you all so much thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Spencer's pov**

Spencer woke up snuggled up to Toby with her head lying on his chest. When she looked up at him he was still sleeping. He looks so cute when he sleeps. I brushed my hand through his hair and ran my fingers down his face. My fingers lingered on his cheek as I ran my thumb back and forth across his skin. He really does look peaceful, but I need him to wake up.

Spencer rolled over and climbed up on top of him, so she was lying on his chest. Toby still didn't wake up. In fact all he did was wrap his arm around her waist. Spencer giggled and leaned her head into his chest. Toby's like a soft teddy bear even when he sleeps. I began leaving a trail of soft kisses down his chest my lips brushing softly over his skin.

A low growling sound came from somewhere deep inside his throat. I moved my kisses up to his neck and nuzzled my face into his shoulder blade. His moans became clearer as his arms tightened around my waist. I know how much he likes it when I wake him up this way. He prefers this over an alarm clock. Finally I pressed my lips against his and I didn't take long for him to respond.

I moaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth to get tangled up with mine. Our tongues battled together and our lips brushed against each other's. The moment was getting heated and my hormones began kicking in. Our moment was interrupted by the sound of my stomach growling.

Toby chuckled "wow somebody's hungry."

"It's not me it's the baby," I sighed as I rolled off of him.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" he asked.

"You don't have to do that. I should be cooking for you."

"You're carrying my baby, the least I can do is make you breakfast," he said.

"Thank you."

"What would you like?" he asked while pushing the covers off his body.

"Um I'm kind of hungry for French toast and maybe some waffles oh and some eggs with a side of bacon."

"Coming right up," Toby said as he slipped out of the bedroom.

After he left I got out of bed and got dressed. When I walked out into the kitchen Toby, was cracking eggs into a fraying pain and stirring up waffle mix. I was about to go help him when there was a knock on the door. Who would be at the door at 9 in the morning? When I opened the door Hanna was standing on the porch holding a bunch of shopping bags in her hands.

"Hi can I come in thanks," she said while walking inside and setting her bags on the couch.

"Good morning Hanna," I said.

"Did you two just wake up?" she asked.

I nodded and said "yeah."

"Really I've been up for hours," she said.

"What's all this stuff?" I asked while pointing at the bags.

"Oh I went shopping this morning," she said and began pulling stuff out.

Hanna pulled out a bunch of children's books, parenting books, and a book of baby names. She set them all on the couch and then began pulling stuff out of the second bag.

"Why did you buy all of this stuff?" I asked.

"I bought it for you guys. You two are going to be parents and I wanted to give you some tips. Is that okay?" she asked.

I nodded and said "sure.  
She handed me two books on how pregnant women should care for themselves. Toby walked over to check out the stuff that Hanna brought.

"Hmm no coffee for Spencer, she's not going to murder me will she?" Toby asked.

"Spencer can go nine months without coffee," Hanna said.

"No she can't," I said.

"Yes you can. Toby can make you tea instead, but no coffee," Hanna said.

"I'll make sure Spencer doesn't have any coffee," Toby said.

I glared at him and said "you want me to murder you don't you?"

Toby chuckled and wrapped his arm around me "you'll be fine Spence, do it for the baby."

I sighed and said "fine, but only for the baby."

Toby kissed my forehead and then went back to making breakfast.

"Great tomorrow I am taking Spencer shopping for baby stuff," Hanna said.

"We can't go shopping yet, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet," Spencer said.

"You should still look at stuff and start planning for what you want to get for the baby," Hanna said.

I sighed and said "your right. Look tonight I'm taking Aria and Ezra to the airport, so we can go tomorrow morning at 10am."

"Perfect," Hanna said. "I have to get back to Caleb, so Spencer I'll see you guys later at Aria's going away party."

I nodded and said "Okay."

"Spencer, go eat something your stomach sounds like a dying whale and your stomach is flatter than a pancake."

"Bye Hanna," I said while closing the door behind her.

After Hanna left I called out to Toby. "Hey could you make pancakes too?"

He smiled and held up a stake of pancakes "I'm way ahead of you."

I smiled and sighed "I love you."

After breakfast Toby and I sat together on the couch. Toby had his arm around me and his hand was rubbing over my belly. It's been two weeks since I told him and he still can't believe he's going to be a father. We're both really excited to have a mini me or a mini Toby running around.

"Have you made an appointment yet?" he asked.

"I made one for Monday with Dr. Bailey," I said.

"I've decided that I'm going to build the nursery."

"I figured you would," I said.

"I've already started on the crib and as soon as we know the gender of our baby I can start painting the walls," he said.

"Have you already made sketches?" I asked.

He nodded "yeah, but I'll show you win I finish them. I still have a few things I need to add."

"Okay," I said and leaned back into him.

He presses his lips against my forehead and sighs. He lay my head on his chest and take a deep breath. In nine months Toby and I will be parents. There will be a little baby in our house. A baby that Toby and I created together with our love. I sighed one more time and closed my house.

I closed my eyes for five minutes and that turned into a two hour nap. When I woke up I was lying on top of Toby and he had a blanket and his arms wrapped around me. My head was pressed against his chest, so I could hear his heart beating. I looked up to check the time and saw that it was 4:30. Aria's party starts in an hour, so we need to get ready. I kissed Toby on his lips to wake him up. He kissed me back and then opened his eyes when I pulled away.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Time to get ready," I said while getting up.

He stretches his arms out and yawns. When he stretched his shirt was rolled up and part of his admen showed. I really need to keep my hormones under control. I suddenly have the urge to rip off all of Toby's clothes and have sex with him right there on the couch, but we can't. We have to be at Aria's part in less than an hour.

After they got dressed the two got in their car and drove off to meet their friends. The party was inside the Brew and all of Aria's friends came to say goodbye. Throughout the whole night Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer stuck together. They are all really upset that Aria is leaving. Aria promised them that she would stay in touch and try to visit when she can. It was hard saying goodbye to, because they've been together since elementary school.

The party was filled with laughs and bitter sweet memories. Everyone was having a goodtime, but everyone knows that all good things must come to an end. Everyone took turns saying goodbye to Aria. Now it was the girls turn to say goodbye.

"Thank you for always being around to make me laugh Hanna," Aria said.

"No problem," Hanna said.

"Promise to save me some of that humor until I get back?' Aria asked.

Hanna laughed and said "I'll try."

The two embraced in a friendly hug and held each other for a while. Once they pulled away it was Emily's turn to say goodbye.

"Thank you Emily for being sweet and always supportive," Aria said.

"Well you've always returned the favor," Emily said with a smile.

"Goodbye Emily," Aria said while giving her a hug.

"Bye Aria, have fun in school. You deserve this," Emily said.

Aria and Emily pulled away and now it was my turn to say goodbye. Saying goodbye for me is a lot harder, because Aria and I have been friends since pre-school. Aria offers me a soft smile which I return.

"I know you hate saying goodbye," Aria said.

I nodded and said "yes I do."

"Do you remember when we were seven and you were going off to drama camp? Remember how upset we were about being separated?" Aria asked.

I laughed and said "yeah you were so tiny I tried packing you in my suitcase."

She laughed along and said "it would have worked if your dad didn't check your bag."

We both laughed for a while. Eventually the laughter dyed down and things went back to being serious.

"I guess we can't do that this time can we," I said.

She shook her head sadly "no we can't, but no matter how far apart we are, we will always be team Sparia."

I smiled and said "forever team Sparia."

"Forever team Sparia," she repeated with a smile.

"Goodbye Spencer, thank you for being my best friend," she said.

"Dido," I said while we embraced in a hug.

"Flight 27 to California last call!" the announcer said.

Aria and I broke away from the hug and said goodbye one more time. She smiled at all of us, before picking up her bag. She grabs Ezra's hand and the two walk away together. Toby's hand came up to rub my shoulder while I watched them. I'm really going to miss my best friend.

Toby and I returned to our house a little after midnight. I was still upset about Aria leaving. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and cuddle up with Toby. Toby must of read my mind, because he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and helped me change into his shirt. We lay back on our bed wrapped up in each other's arms. I laid my head on his chest, while he kept his arms wrapped around me tightly. Every once in a while I would feel his lips on my forehead and his fingers running through my hair.

He whipped away all of my tears and kissed the side of my head until I fell asleep. Even after I was asleep I could still feel his lips on my forehead and his fingers in my hair. I'm so glad I have Toby here to help me get through things like this. Even though I lost Aria, I know that I will always have Toby right by my side.

**Hey sorry it took so long to update I wanted to finish up my other story first. I finally updated and yay Spoby is still together and happy! I hope everyone liked this chapter. Next chapter Spencer and Toby go to their first doctor's appointment. Thanks for reading please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Spencer's pov**

For the first few weeks of being pregnant things didn't seem too bad. Then I woke up Wednesday morning and felt really queasy. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. The next thing I know I'm leaning over the toilet throwing up last night's lasagna. Toby rubbed his sleepy eyes and walked into the bathroom.

"Spence, you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I'm totally fine throwing up last night's dinner," I replied sarcastically.

Toby stood by me rubbing my back and held my hair back while I threw up. After I was done he sat with me on the bathroom floor petting my hair. I didn't feel like moving instead I lay down on the bathroom floor with my head lying on Toby's lap. Toby didn't say anything, he just stayed with me. I threw up again about ten minute later and Toby held my hair back like he did before. These nine months with be hard, but as long as I have Toby here I'll get through it. We sat there for another ten minutes and then I felt hungry again.

"How are you feeling?" Toby asked while rubbing his hand down my arm.

I sighed and said "hungry."

He chuckled "what would you like? Never mind I'll just make everything."

"Toby wait," I stopped him from standing up. "You've been cooking my meals all week let me make breakfast for you."

"It's my job to care for you," he said.

"We're supposed to take care of each other, so I'll make breakfast," I said.

"What do you get in return?" he asked.

"If you let me cook breakfast today you can change all the baby's diapers," I teased.

He chuckled and said "I was hoping for some free kissing after the doctor's appointment," he said with a wink.

I smiled and said "maybe if you behave."

Toby stood up and then I reached my hand up, so he could help me stand up. I went into the kitchen to make breakfast, while he took a shower. While he was in the shower I made lots of pancakes and cooked bacon. In the middle of cooking I felt two strong arms hug me from behind the waist. I smiled and leaned back against Toby.

"You smell good," I said.

"I got soap in my eye and accidentally used your conditioner," he said.

I giggled and said "now you get to smell like green apples."

"Well I do love the smell of you," he said.

Toby tightened his grip around my waist and pressed multiple kisses on my neck. I moaned and tilted my head to give him more room. His hands reached up my shirt to rest on my stomach. I turned my head and kissed him on the lips. Our lips brushed against each other's lovingly. We pulled away when it was time for me to flip the pancakes.

"What time's the doctor's appointment?" Toby asked while leaning against the counter.

"10:15 after breakfast we'll need to go," I said.

The pancakes and bacon were finished cooking, so I took them off and set them on a plate. Toby and I ate our breakfast in peaceful silence. After breakfast was over it was time for us to get ready for the appointment. They got in their car and drove twenty minutes to the clinic.

When they got there Spencer had to sign some papers and then wait for the doctor to call them back. At 10:25 they were called back to the checkup room where they waited for another ten minutes. After ten minutes of waiting a short black lady came in to the room. The nurse smiled and greeted them both with a handshake.

"Hi I'm Dr. Miranda Bailey," the lady said.

I smiled politely and said "I'm Spencer and this is my husband Toby."

"Wow he's cute," Dr. Bailey teased.

I looked at Toby and smiled "oh I know he is."

"You two seem like a young happy couple. How long have you been married?" she asked.

"On the 6th of January it will be three months," I said while taking Toby's hand.

"Wow and you're having a baby already," she said.

"I couldn't keep her off me," Toby teased.

Spencer laughed "well like I've said before he's pretty handsome."

Dr. Bailey smiled "you two really are cute. I'm just going to check your charts and then we'll get started."

I nodded and said "okay."

Dr. Bailey washed her hands and then put white gloves over them. She took a look at my charts and then sat down in the chair by the bed I was laying on. She lifts up my shirt revealing my small baby bump. I laid there while she looked around for any signs of a heartbeat. She smiled which I assume is a good sign.

"Dr. Bailey is my baby okay?" I asked.

"Everything is just fine," she said.

She stood up and grabbed the picture of my ultrasound. She held it up the light and smiled. I wondered why she kept smiling the way she was.

"Dr. Bailey, is everything okay with the baby and Spencer?" Toby asked.

"They're both fine I'm just double checking something," she said.

I pulled down my shirt and Toby help me sit up. We sat there and waited for Dr. Bailey to give us the results.

"What's going on?" Toby asked.

I put my hand on his chest and said "Toby stay calm I'm sure the baby is fine."

"Is the baby fine?" he asked the doctor.

She nodded and said "your babies are fine."

"You see Toby the babies are fine now let's go home."

I got up and walked out of the room with Toby not far behind me. We were both haft way out the door when we realized that she said babies. That grabbed Toby's attention first. He turned around and walked right back in the room.

"Did you say babies?"

I walked back into the room with wide eyes "did she say babies?"

Dr. Bailey smiled and nodded "that's right I did. You're having twins."

"Twins as in two babies," Toby said.

Dr. Bailey nodded "that's right."

"Are they girls are boys?" I asked.

"It's too soon to tell," she said.

"I was not expecting this," I said.

"Me neither," Toby said.

Dr. Bailey wrote some notes down and then handed them to me. I could tell Toby was nervous about having twins, I was also nervous. I know that Toby and I can handle taking care of our babies. It's going to take a lot of work, but we can do it. After the doctor explained all the rules to fallow during pregnancy we went home.

**Surprise Spencer's having twins! Who didn't see that one coming? The two thought they were ready to take care of one baby, but how do they feel about two? Guess the only way to find out is to keep reading.**

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Spencer's pov**

"You're what!" Hanna exclaimed

"I'm having twins," I said.

"Twins as in two babies?" she questioned.

I nodded and said "yeah there are two babies growing inside of me."

"Damn you and Toby really know how to get down in the sheets," Hanna said.

"Do you know if their boys are girls yet?" Emily asked.

Emily was sitting across from Hanna and I. She's been silent for most of the night and I wondered what her problem was.

"No it's too soon to tell," I said.

"Em, is everything okay?" Hanna asked.

She faked a smile and nodded. Hanna and I exchanged a glance, before continue our conversation.

"Have you told Aria yet?" Hanna asked

"I left her a message about an hour ago, but she never called me back," I said.

While we were in the middle of our conversation my phone rang. I smiled when I saw Toby's name pop up. Right now Toby's at work and I miss him like crazy.

I picked up my phone and said "hey."

"Hey how is everything?" Toby asked.

"Fine, but I'm hungry."

"I'm almost done with work and I plan on going to the store on my way home. If there's something that you want me to get I'll get it," he said.

"You might want to write this down," I said.

I could hear him laughing on the other end while he got out pen and paper. I told him a list of things I wanted. He teased me after I told him everything and I used the _I'm pregnant now shut up_ excuse. After I got off the phone with Toby I went in the kitchen to get a glass of water. Hanna got off the couch and fallowed me.

"Hey Spence, could you do something for me?" she asked.

"Sure what do you need?" I asked.

"Tonight Caleb and I wanted to have a little date night, because we haven't had time to ourselves in a while. I was wondering if it would be okay if you and Toby watched her for the night. I could drop Stella off at seven."

I nodded and said "yeah sure."

She smiled and said "thanks Spence, I owe you big time."

"You don't owe me anything. I like hanging out with me Stella Bella."

We both laughed and then returned to the couch to watch a movie. An hour later Toby entered the house and set the groceries on the kitchen table. He came up behind me and kissed me on the check. I looked up at him and smiled. For a few minutes Toby just stood behind me rubbing my shoulders. Which is exactly what I need right now, because my back I killing me.

After the movie ended Hanna and Emily got up and left. Before Hanna left she reminded me about watching Stella tonight. I told her to drop Stella off whenever and that Toby and I would take care of her. I filled Toby in on what we're doing tonight and he agreed.

"What did you get at the store?" I asked while looking in the brown paper bag.

"Everything you asked me to," he said.

I looked in the bag more and started pull things out. He got bags of chips, cookie dough, ice cream, peanut butter, Oreos, kit-Kats, bread, butter, milk, pickles, apple juice, animal crackers, frosted flakes, pancake mix, eggs, and cocoa puffs.

"I didn't ask for cocoa puffs," I said while picking up the box.

"I know, but I wanted them, because I'm coco for cocoa puffs!" he exclaimed.

I laughed and said "that's not the only thing that you're coco for."

"You're right I'm also coco for you," he said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

I giggled and leaned back against his chest. He tightens his grip around my waist and begins kissing down my neck. I moaned and arched my neck to give him more room. His hands traveled down to my ass giving it a little squeeze. I yelped and he just laughed.

He moved his kisses down the side of my neck to my collar bone. I moaned and tilted my head more. Toby stopped kissing my neck and started kissing me on the lips. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue slipped into my mouth to get tangled up with mine.

Without any warning Toby picked me up allowing me wrap my legs around his waist. I giggled as we headed towards our bedroom. Right now I'm hungry, but I'm hungry for something else. He gently sets me down on the bed and starts kissing my neck. I unbutton his shirt and roughly push it off his shoulders. He does the same thing with my shirt.

The next thing to go was his pants and my skirt. Now he was only wearing his boxers and I still had my panties on. His hands grazed down my body feeling me all the way down to my waist. He tugs at my panties and slowly pulls them down my long legs. I tug on his boxers and he takes that as a hint to take them off. After our clothes were removed Toby, did not hesitate to push inside of me.

"Toby," I moaned out his name as he moved inside of me. He felt so good and i really needed this. He reconnects our mouths together and starts thrusting inside my faster. I moaned into his mouth. The feeling of his hands running down my body touching and feeling every inch of me. Toby really knows how to make me feel loved.

After they were done the two laid there panting in each other's arms. I pressed a kiss on his chest then leaned by head on his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist and he just held me. After lying there for an hour we got up and put some clothes on.

Hanna dropped Stella of after seven. When Stella got here I made her something to eat and then we sat and played. Hanna left some of Stella's toys like dolls, game boards, and a dress up kit. Spencer and Toby both played with Stella. Right now they are playing hide and go seek.

"One. Two. Three," Toby counted while Spencer went to go hide with Stella.

They hid in the towel closet next to Spencer and Toby's room. Stella kept giggling the whole time and Spencer tried to keep her quiet.

Meanwhile Toby, continued counting "eight, nine, ten! Ready or not here I come!"

Spencer and Stella laughed when they heard Toby stomp around the kitchen trying to find them. He checked under the table, in the pantry, behind the couch, and in all the bedrooms. Toby walked by the closet and smiled to himself when he heard Stella giggling on the other side of the door.

"Hmm I wonder where they are," Toby said to himself. "There not in any of the rooms. Maybe they went to go get ice cream." He crossed his arms and sighed "I can't believe they went for ice cream without me. Maybe I should just open this closet door since I know no ones in here."

"Gotcha!"

Spencer and Stella laughed when he opened the door. Toby smiled and pulled them out of the closet.

"You found us!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yes I did. I found you both," Toby said.

Stella turned around and grabbed Spencer's hand "come on SpencER let's play tea party!"

Spencer kneeled down in front of Stella and shook her head. "Not right now sweetie. It's past your bedtime."

"But I'm not tired," Stella said while yawning.

"Really, because I think that yawns telling me a different story."

Spencer picked Stella up and carried her to the guest bedroom where she'll be sleeping. She helped Stella change into her Disney princess pajamas and helped her brush her teeth. After Spencer brushed Stella's hair she tucked her into bed.

"You would be a great mommy," Stella said.

"Thank you sweetie," I said while brushing her blonde curls behind her ear.

"Do you think you'll ever be a mommy?" The little girl asked.

Spencer smiled and nodded "hopefully someday."

"My mommy told me you would be having a baby soon," she said.

I nodded and said "yes I am."

"I think you'd be the best mommy in the uniy verse."

I laughed at the way she pronounced it. "Thank you sweetie, but just know that just because your mom isn't here now does not mean you get to stay up."

"Okay I'll go to sleep," Stella said.

"Good girl," I said and then tucked her in more.

I stood up from the bed and petted her hair. When I turned around I saw Toby leaning against the doorframe smiling at me. I walk up to him and he puts his hands on my waist.

He pecks me on the lips and says "you are going to be a wonderful mother."

I closed the door to Stella's room and then walked into my bedroom. Toby was getting the shower ready and I told him I'd be there in a minute. Right when I was taking off my watch my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D and was surprised to see Aria's name show up.

"Hello?"

"Spence, I just got your message. I literally had to listen to it over and over again, because it sounded like you said you're having twins."

"I am," I said.

"You are what?"

"I'm having twins," I said.

There was a long pause. She puts the phone back up to her mouth and says "wow Spence I can't believe this it's amazing."

"I know it's nerve wrecking," I said.

"Are you and Toby ready to take care of two babies?" She asked.

I smiled to myself as I thought about how Toby and I took care of Stella today. I remember how good he was with Stella. He even played dress up when she asked him to.

"Yes Aria, I think Toby and I will do just fine," I said.

"Great, so tell me more details. What else have you been up to?" She asked.

I laughed and laid back on the bed while I told Aria everything. I told her about our reactions to finding out the news and how Toby didn't speak for hours. She told me about her class and how she and Ezra are doing. Even though the two of us had tons more to talk about it was time to disconnect, so we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"Spence," Toby ran back in the room with a towel around his waist. "You ready?"

I smiled and said "yeah I'm ready."

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. What did you all think about Spencer and Toby babysitting Stella? Gives you a little hint on how they will be as parents. What do you guys think? Do you guys think Spencer and Toby will make great parents? **

**Thanks for reading. Please keep up with the reviews. I'm starting to get lazy when it's comes to updating, so please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Spencer's pov**

In every girls life we all have the same dreams. We all wanted to grow up to be successful young women. We all dreamed about marrying our soul mates and starting a family with them. We all wondered what it would be like to carry a baby. The thought of carrying a small human being is something we all think about. At least it's something I've thought about.

Now here I am looking at myself in the mirror. I am currently two months pregnant and have developed a baby bump. Before my baby bump was only noticeable whenever I had my shirt off or if I was wearing a tank top. Now it's noticeable all the time. I smiled to myself as I ran my hands over my stomach. The thought of having my baby growing inside of me right now makes me happy. This baby was made out of the love Toby and I share for each other.

The bedroom door opened up behind me and Toby walked in. He looked like he just got out of the shower, because his hair is wet. I turn my head to look at him and he smiles. Then he walks over and puts his hand on my stomach.

"My little men," he said.

I laughed and said "what makes you think their boys? Maybe they are girls."

He shrugged and said "father's instinct I guess."

I smiled and reached up to wrap my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Say that again," I said.

"Say what?" he asked.

"When you talked about being a father I like hearing you say that," I said.

He smiled and whispered "I am the father of these babies and you are their mother."

I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips. His arms tightened around my waist to pull me even closer. A soft moan escaped my lips when his tongue slipped into my mouth. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to beat out of my chest. Toby always knows how to get my heart racing. Most of the time all he has to do is look at me. We both pulled away with a smile on our face. Toby's hands run back up to my stomach and he held them there for a while.

"I better get to work," he said.

"Okay, have a good day I love you."

"Love you," he said and then pecked me on the lips. After he kissed me he pulled back to look at my stomach. "I love you guys too!" he said and then kissed my belly. I giggled and then he stood up to kiss me again.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye."

After Toby left I sighed and looked back down at my stomach. Even though I'm really excited about having these babies, I'm also very nervous. Toby keeps saying that I will be a great mother, but he doesn't know that I'm a nervous wreck. I am so scared that I will screw my children's lives up. I'm not sure how I would screw their lives up, but I'm sure I'll find some way to do it. All my life all I've ever done is screw things up. The only thing in my life that isn't a screw up is Toby.

He's the only good thing in my life. I know that these babies will be another good thing, but I'm just afraid. I don't know what it's like to be a parent. I've never done this before. I guess being nervous about your first baby is normal, but I'm not just having one baby, I'm having two. It will be my responsibility to take care of these kids. Having Toby around makes things easier, but I'm still nervous. I pulled out my phone to call Hanna. Maybe she could give me some pointers.

"Hello," Hanna said.

"Hey Hanna," I said.

"Oh hey Spencer, how's it going?" she asked.

"Everything is fine," I said.

"Are the babies okay? What about Toby did something happen to him?" she asked.

I laughed and said "no Hanna their all fine. I'm the one with the problem."

"What happened?"

"Nothing I guess I'm a little nervous about being a mom. What if I don't know what I'm doing?"

"Spencer you are going to be a great mother," she said.

"I've never done this before though. What if I screw something up?"

"Have you talked to Toby about this?" she asked.

I sighed and said "no. If I tell him I'm nervous then he'll get nervous too."

"Spencer the only way you will ever get over being nervous is by talking it out with Toby. You know the one you married," she said.

"I don't want to upset him, "I said.

` "Toby love you he won't be upset. Toby's probably just as nervous as you are," Hanna said.

"I doubt it. Toby's always so calm and under control."

**Toby's pov**

"I am freaking out man freaking out!" I exclaimed to Caleb.

Caleb and I were busy at work when the subject about Spencer being pregnant popped up. I'm really excited about having kids, but I'm also nervous. I didn't want to say anything to Spencer, because she seems so calm about the whole thing.

"Dude you need to relax," Caleb said.

"I can't relax! My wife is pregnant with twins and I don't know the first thing about being a dad."

"You know how to take care of kids. You`ve taken care of Stella," he reminded me.

"That was only for a few hours. This will be the rest of my life," I said.

"Toby you are going to be a great father. Don't stress too much over it. Taking care of a kid is a lot of work, but it's worth it. Being able to watch your little kid grow up is the best thing ever."

"Thanks Caleb, but I'm still nervous," I said.

"That's normal. The moment you hold your baby in your hands that nervous feeling goes away and you start feeling like a real father," he said.

"Is that what happened to you?" I asked.

"Yeah and now having Stella as my daughter, it's changed a lot of things for me. Being a father makes me feel like a better person," he said.

**The next day**

The next afternoon Spencer had another appointment with Dr. Bailey. She asked me to tag along as if I would ever miss one of her appointments. We sat in the waiting room until one of the nurses came out to send us back to the room. There we waited for Dr. Bailey to come in. Today we will be able to hear our babies' heartbeat. Both of us are excited to be able to hear the sound of the babies` heartbeat.

"Hey how are we doing today," Dr. Bailey asked while entering the room.

"Everything's fine," Spencer said.

"That's great. Just give me a second to get everything ready and then we'll get started," Dr. Bailey said.

Spencer sighed and lay on the table with her hand over her stomach. She looked at me while Dr. Bailey checked out her file. Finally Bailey had everything set up and ready to start. She pulled up a stole and sat down next to Spencer.

"Have you been sticking to your diet and staying away from coffee?" Bailey asked.

"Yes Toby has been watching me like a hawk," Spencer said.

Bailey smiled and said "great."

"It's not easy keeping her away from coffee though," I said.

"Yeah I get it. I love coffee, so when I was pregnant with my son I went nuts without coffee," Bailey said.

"You have a son?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah his names Tucker. Well actually his name is William, but Tuckers his nickname," she said.

Spencer smiled "how old is he?"

"He's three years old," she said.

"Wow I can't wait to have my babies," Spencer said.

"I can't wait either," I said.

"Yeah by the sounds of their heartbeats there in pretty good shape," Bailey said.

"Really?" Spencer smiled.

Bailey nodded and said "see for yourself."

Dr. Bailey turned the screen so we could see our baby's heart waves. Spencer smiled when she looked at the screen. Both of the babies have a strong healthy hear beat and they sound great. I take Spencer's hand and kiss the back of it. She smiles at me and then turns her attention back to the screen. Tears of joy were streaming down her face.

"Toby can you believe it?" Spencer asked.

"This is amazing," I said.

"I can't wait to be a parent with you," she said with a smile.

I smiled back and kissed her lightly on the lips. She wraps her arms around me and mine go around her waist. I held Spencer tightly in my arms and tried to avoid the nervous feeling I have. If I don't want to stress Spencer out then I better keep this to myself.

**Alright that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. For those of you who know who Dr. Bailey is THANK YOU! I'm glad some people know the show Grey's Anatomy. More of Dr. Bailey will be shown throughout the story.**

**Next chapter Toby's feeling about the babies comes out. Don't worry, because they will talk it out and get through it together.**

**Note: I won't be updating this story this weekend. Due to some family stuff I have to deal with I won't have time. Hopefully I'll be back to update during the week.**

**Okay thank you all for reading please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Toby's pov**

On Friday afternoon I went with Caleb to take Stella to the park. We sat on a bench and watched Stella run around playing with some new friends she just met. It's been two weeks since Spencer's last doctor's appointment and I still haven't talked with her about my nervous. I've been trying to find the right way to tell Spencer about this. I shouldn't be feeling so nervous about having kids. I'm the one that came out and said that I wanted a baby.

"Have you and Spencer made plans?" Caleb asked.

I snapped my head out of my thoughts, "what?"

"Plans for the baby have you made any?"

"Oh yeah um last night Spencer, looked at baby names and I started designing the nursery."

"How far did you get?"

"I finished it."

Caleb gave me a weird look, "you finished it in just one night?"

I looked down at my thumbs, "uh I… I stayed up all night."

"Dude you know you have to get it done in one night," he teased.

"I know I couldn't sleep. I'm still nervous about being a dad."

"Well didn't Spencer help calm your nervous?"

I looked up at him and he nodded in understanding. It's been too long and I still haven't talked to Spencer about it. I can't just wait for the last minute.

"You haven't talked to Spencer yet have you?"

"No," I sighed. "I planned too many times, but whenever I was about to tell her, she would show me something about the babies."

Caleb turned to face me, "Toby, you have got to tell Spencer how you feel."

I nodded, "I will soon."

"No, do it tonight."

I sighed, "You're right I'll talk to her tonight."

Our conversation was interrupted by the sudden cry coming from a kid on the playground. When we looked up Stella, was sitting on her ground, holding her knee with her hand while she cried. Caleb shot up and ran over to her. I watched as Caleb kneeled down in front of Stella to consul her. Stella cried over the scratch on her knee. Caleb dug a Band-Aid out from his wallet and put it over Stella's scratched knee. After he put on the Band-Aid he kissed her knee and then helped her stand up.

"There all better?" he asked her.

Stella smiled and nodded, "All better."

"Alright let's get home to mommy."

Caleb lifted Stella up so he was carrying her on his shoulders. I fallowed them as we walked out of the park and back to the parking lot. Just think one day I will be bringing my kids to the park. Now there's a reason why I wanted kids. Maybe if Spencer helps me come up with reason why I want to be a parent it will help calm my nervous. I think Caleb's right I just need to talk to Spencer about this.

When I got home Spencer, was standing in the kitchen making dinner. She was humming to herself quietly as she carefully sliced up vegetables and put it together to make a salad. The amazing smell of oven roasted chicken filled the room. I smiled to myself as I came up behind Spencer and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back into my chest and sighed.

"Hey baby," I said while kissing her neck.

"Hey how was your day?"

"It was fine. I went with Caleb to take Stella to the park."

"Great, I was with Hanna helping her carry her shopping bags. You know I'm surprised that girl isn't super strong from all the weight she has to carry around."

I chuckled and rested my head on her shoulder. She continued to hum to herself as she cut up the vegetables. For a moment we just stood there like that with my arms wrapped around her. I unwilling removed my arms from around her when she had to check on the chicken.

"Are your feet sore?" I asked.

She gave me a haft smile "yeah a little, but I can handle it."

"Maybe you should sit down and I'll finish getting dinner ready."

"No it's fine the chickens done and the carrots will be done in two minute." She smirked and played with the collar on my shirt, "but after dinner you can help me relax."

I smiled and tugged her closer to me. Her eyes lids fluttered close as I pressed my lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine went around her waist. Her tongue traced over my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I opened up my mouth to her and moaned at the feeling of her tongue pushing against mine.

Our make out session ended when the timer for the carrots went off. We unwilling pull away, so Spencer could get them. Spencer served our meal and we sat at the table while we ate. We each took turns talking more about our day. After dinner we settled down on the couch while I gave Spencer a back, neck, and shoulder rub.

_Toby, you have got to tell Spencer how you feel. _Caleb's voice rang through my head. I know I should tell Spencer, but she's enjoying herself right now. I can't say anything right now. I can wait one more day right? _No, do it tonight! _Caleb's voice popped in my head again.

"Babe?" Spencer called out to me, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I smiled, "love you too."

She laughed, "I just called your name."

"Oh well I still love you."

"I love you too. You want to tell me what's wrong?"

I shrugged, "nothing." _Liar!_ This time that was my own voice in my head.

"Toby I know something's wrong and whatever it is you can tell me."

I sighed and sat up straight. Spencer turned her body so she was facing me. She tucked her geets up on the couch and looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

"I don't know I'm," I paused for a second to take a breath. "I'm nervous about becoming a father. Its new territory and I don't know what to do. I never had a good father and I'm afraid to be a bad father. I don't know it's stupid and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Wait you're nervous?"

I nodded my head and looked down in shame.

"I'm nervous too," she said.

I snapped my head up and looked at her in shock. She's been nervous? How did I not notice that? She always seemed to happy and pumped to become a mom.

"You are?"

She nodded "yeah I'm a nervous wreck. I mean I'm excited, but I'm nervous. I'm scared that I'll end up screwing up our kids' lives."

"Spence you are not going to screw up our kids. You're going to make a great mother," I said while rubbing her back.

"Yeah I always say I won't screw things up, but I always do."

"You want these babies don't you?"

"Of course I want these babies."

"And you love then right?"

She nodded "yes of course I do."

"Then don't worry about being a bad mother, because you're going to be great."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

She sighed and said "okay. Now why are you nervous?"

"Same reasons why you're nervous," I said.

"You're going to be a great father," she said while placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Today when I was at the park with Caleb, I saw him comfort Stella after she fell and I kept thinking what if something like that happened to our kids? How would I handle that situation? It made me realize that I don't have any experience."

"Neither do I and we're going to be parents."

I sighed and said "I know."

"Maybe we should do what Hanna and Caleb did."

"What did they do?"

"They took a parenting class. That's where Hanna got these books."

"You think that will work?"

She shrugged "yeah Hanna and Caleb took the class and their great parents. Maybe we could talk to Miranda and ask her for advice."

I nodded, "okay."

'Okay," she agreed.

Spencer leaned back against my chest and I wrapped my arm around her. She sighed as I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed the side of her head. I moved my other hand down and laid it over her stomach. Then her hand came down to rest over mine. We looked at each other and smiled. Despite how nervous I am about becoming a father, the love I have for Spencer and these babies are fair bigger than my fears.

**Okay that's the end to this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it took me so long to update, but like I've said before I had family stuff to deal with. Anyway I'm back and I should be updating regularly. Thanks for reading please review.**

**Next chapter Dr. Bailey will return for those of you who are Grey's Anatomy fans! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**Spencer's pov**

For the past week I haven't had morning sickness. I was starting to think that I'm finally past it. That was until I was cuddling on the couch with Toby and had the sudden urge to throw up. I untangled myself from Toby's arms and ran to the bathroom. Toby was right behind me rubbing my back and holding my hair back. The morning sickness has returned.

After I finished throwing up today's lunch, Toby and I sat on the bathroom floor, waiting for my nausea to pass. The only time Toby moved was to get me a class of ginger ale. We sat on the bathroom floor and I threw up once more. An hour later my nausea was over and I felt hungry again. Toby cut up some apples and carrots for me to have for a snack. After I finished eating we laid down to take a two hour nap. When we woke up it was time to go visit Dr. Bailey. We called her the other day and asked when it would be a good time to talk. She told us that she was free on Sundays and today is Sunday.

We walked out to our car and of course Toby always acts like a gentlemen and opens the car door for me. Once he made sure I was settled inside he walked to the other side of the car and drove off. The car ride was silent the only sound was coming from the pop song playing on the radio. It was actually one of our favorite songs. The song was called Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. I remember the first time I heard this song. We were sitting right her in Toby's truck parked underneath the stars. It was the night before my first day of college.

_ The night was silent as we sat cuddled up together in Toby's truck. Nothing but the owls and crickets filled the sounds of the night. Toby was busy playing with my fingers while I starting thinking about our future. I wondered what our relationship would be like in the future. Toby has said many times before that he wants to marry me in the future, but you never know. Things can change. I hope thing between me and Toby don't change. The only thing I do hope to change is that instead of calling me his girlfriend, he'll call me his wife. I sighed when a new song started playing on the radio._

**_Aren't you somethin' to admire? 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror And I can't help but notice You reflect in this heart of mine If you ever feel alone and The glare makes me hard to find Just know that I'm always Parallel on the other side_**

_I laid my head back against Toby's chest and listened to the lyrics. I couldn't help, but think that this song matches us. In all of my years I've never had someone I could really rely on. I never really had someone that understood me. I've always felt alone and even though I had friends, I still felt alone. That all changed when I meet Toby._

**_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass I'll be tryin' to pull you through_**

**_You just gotta be strong_**

_"What are you thinking about?" he asked while nudging my forehead._

_I sighed, "I'm not thinking, for once I'm just living in the moment."_

_"Of what?"_

_"Just me, you, us and just being here with you."_

_He smiled and kissed my head, "I can guarantee there will be a lot of moments like this in the future."_

_I sighed and said "I hope so."_

_"Hey don't start thinking like that."_

_"Thinking like what?" I asked._

_"Like we won't be together forever."_

_I shrugged, "things between us could change."_

_He smiled and said," The only thing I want to change about our relationship is putting a ring on your left finger."_

_I smiled," if you like it then put a ring on it."_

_"I will someday. All that I want you to know Spence, is that you're never alone not even for a second and that I love you more than anything in this world."_

_I looked up at him and smiled. He leans down to capture my lips with his. I wrap my arms around him and draw him closer to me. We lean back on the bench with Toby hovering over me. _

**_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back here to you once I figured it out You were right here all along_**

I flashed back to reality when Toby called my name. I snapped my head up and looked at him. He chuckled and told me that we are here. When he started getting out of the car I grab his arm and stopped him. He gave me a strange look as I remained seated for a couple extra minutes. Then I lean across the seat and peck him on the lips.

He smiles," what was that for?"

I shrugged," because I love you."

His smile widens," I love you too."

He smiles and reaches for my hand, which I happily take. We climb out of the truck and walk inside together. Instead of meeting up with Dr. Bailey at her offices, we met her at a restraint in Philly. She walked in a few minutes later with a little boy connected to her hand. She sat on the other side of the both along with her son or I'm guessing that's her son.

"Okay Tuck, sit here like a good boy and mommy will buy you a snack," she whispered sweetly to her son.

The little boy nodded and said "okay mommy."

Dr. Bailey turned her attention towards us. "What seems to be the problem?"

I looked at Toby and gestured for him to speak. "Um Spencer and I are a little nervous about becoming parents and we wondered if you have an advice or help that you could give us to help us prepare."

"Oh of course I do. Nervous about becoming parents for the first time is normal."

"Do you have an suggestions?" I asked.

"In most cases being paranoid is normal. The things that help couples prepare for the duty of becoming a parent is to prepare."

"Prepare how?" I asked.

"For one you should start figuring out what you want to buy for your babies. You should buy baby clothes, cribs, build a nursery, and most importantly you should be thinking of baby names."

'Most of that stuff we have worked on, but we're still nervous," Toby said.

Dr. Bailey nodded," I see. I'm going to suggest to you what I suggest to a lot of couples. The best thing you guys can do to prepare is take a parenting class."

"Do you know any good classes?" I asked.

She nodded, "as a matter of fact I do. A friend of mine has a parenting class here in Philly on Mondays and Thursday nights."

Dr. Bailey dug around in her purse for the information. She slid it across the table to allow Toby and I to look at the information.

"The teacher's name is Arizona Robbins and she is a child care specialist. If you take her class then I can guarantee you two will be great parents," Bailey said.

"Thank you Dr. Bailey," I said.

"No problem and don't forget Spencer you have a doctor's appointment next week to find out the gender of your babies."

I smiled and said "I won't forget."

She stood up along with her son and started heading for the door. "Have a nice day you too."

"You too," Toby said.

For the remainder of the day Toby and I talked about taking this parenting class. We both agreed that this could really help us, so we agreed to take it. We filled out the forms and sent them in right away. After we ate dinner Toby, drove us back home.

When I got home I was exhausted, so Toby made me go to bed. He laid right by my side with his arms around my waist and his hands on my stomach. He rubbed his hand around my belly and whispered to the babies while I fell asleep. After while the whispering stopped and Toby fell asleep with his head leaning against mine. I sighed and snuggled up closer to him. I may be nervous about becoming a mother, but with Toby by my side every step of the way, I know we can do this.

**Thanks for reading I hope everyone liked it. Yes I'm adding another Grey's Anatomy character to the story. Mostly, because I started writing this while watching Grey's on Thursday. For those of you that know what I'm talking about. How about that episode? **

**Anyway next chapter Spencer and Toby attend the parenting class and some cute Spoby scenes are coming up. Alright, thanks again for reading and please review. You guys are amazing!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Toby's pov**

Growing up as a kid I would dream about what my life would be when I got older. I thought about what I wanted to be when I grow up. Watching my mom being a teacher and I always thought that's what I wanted to do when I grow up. I spent my Saturday nights studying to be a teacher, because I believed that's what I was meant to be when I grow up. When I finally got my teaching degree I was excited to become a teacher. I walked into Rosewood high expecting to be the best teacher Rosewood has ever seen. I walked in only to have a certain girl take my breath away and steal my heart.

_Monday morning is my first official day as a teacher. I went to the back to school night thing on Saturday, but that was more the students. Today I actually get to teach. I wrote done todays agenda while my class took their seats. A group of girls were giggling loudly and other students were throwing paper balls across the room. I knew this class would be challenge to get under control, but it's a challenge I am willing to make. I smiled to myself and turned around to face my class._

_ "Good morning everyone I am you're English teacher Mr. Cavanaugh. I don't mind where you sit as long as it doesn't become a distraction to you. Please stay in your seats and talk quietly while I take attendance. When I call your name please raise your hand and say here." I cleared my throat and read off their names. "Alison Dilaurentis." "Here." "Emily Fields." "Here." "Henry Ford." "Here." "Jasmine Hatcher." "Here." "Spencer Hastings." "Here."_

_ When I looked up to check off her name my eyes connect with a pair of beautiful brown eyes. I've seen those eyes before. As a matter of fact I've seen that face before. On Saturday I met Spencer at back to school night. We flirted a little and I remember thinking how hot she looked. Spencer looked up and smiled. Damn her smile almost made me go weak. My breath caught in my throat when I glanced up at her for the first time. She really is beautiful. _

_ After the bell rang and the whole class exited the room, Spencer stood up and walked towards my desk. With each step she took I kept thinking damn Just damn. Having Spencer in this class is going to be the best year of my life and pure hell trying to resist the urge to touch her. No, I shouldn't be having these thoughts about my student. I'm here to be personal and that's what I'm going to be. I thought it would be easy for me until she flashed me with that flirty smile._

_ "Hi I don't know if you remember me, but we meet on Saturday," she said._

_ "Yes I remember Spencer," I said while shaking her head. The moment our hands touched, electricity shot through my body. I pulled my hand away and pretend like I didn't notice._

_ "I wasn't sure if I was going to have you. At first they had me in Mr. Fitz's English class, but he's not teaching A.P." She stepped closer to me "I'm really glad they put me in here I think I can learn a lot from you." _

_ I faked a cough, but I was really trying to cover up a moan. "I plane on teaching you a lot."_

_ She smirked, "good. Encase I forget here's my thanks for being a good teacher." _

_She leaned up and pressed a kiss to my cheek. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets when I felt her body press against mine for a brief second. She stepped back with a smile on her face._

_"Have a nice day Mr. Cavanaugh." She turned around and walked out slowly._

_The second she was gone I fell back in my chair. I was surprised that I stood up for as long as I did. My cheek was still burning right where she kissed me. I reached up with my hand to touch it. Right then and there I knew that Spencer Jill Hastings was going to be the death of me._

In that moment I never expected to fall in love with a student from my English class. All those times I saw it in movies and T.V shows I always frowned upon it. Then Spencer Hastings walked through the door and that changed my point of view on that situation. I fell in love with Spencer and because of that my life is even better then I imagined it would be. Now I'm married to her and she's having my baby. My life turned out better than expected.

"What are you thinking about?" Spencer walked up behind me while I was staring out the window.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist "you."

"Interesting what about me?"

I kissed her on the neck and said "I was thinking about my first teaching day. Remember when you kissed my cheek?"

She smiled and leaned back against me. "I was wearing my cherry lip gloss."

"After all those years I can still feel your lips on my cheek."

"Oh you mean like this?" she said and then kissed me on the exact same spot she did many years ago.

She giggled as I spun her around, so she was facing me. I smiled and said, "Exactly like that."

She leaned up to press a soft kiss on my lips. The soft kisses turned into a heated kiss that neither one of us wanted to end. I pressed her back against the counter and her hands tugged on my shirt. I could feel her body rubbing against mine.

"You know this reminds me of our first time," I said.

"Oh you mean my arms were wrapped around you like this," she said while doing just that.

"Yeah and I lifted you up on my desk like this," I said while lifting her up and setting her on the counter.

"My legs went around your waist like this and I took your shirt off like this." She lifted my shirt up over my head and threw it to the side.

"Yeah and I took your blouse off," I said while removing her shirt.

Our clothes were torn off and thrown across the room as we got into action. Spencer locked her legs around my waist and I pushed inside of her. I growled at how amazing she feels. Spencer moaned as I moved inside of her. She was holding herself up on the counter and her hand was on my shoulder as I moved in and out of her.

"Oh my god Toby!" She threw her head back and her eyes were closed.

Her breath was shortening as I picked up my paste. "Toby oh my god!"

We both reached out high at the exact same time. I pulled out of her and Spencer laid back on the counter exhausted and satisfied. A few minutes later she managed to catch her breath. I helped her down from the counter then we both got dressed. We had our first parenting class tonight at 7, so we got to get moving.

When we arrived there was a group of six other couples sitting around in a circle. Spencer and I took two of the empty seats. We chatted with one of the other couples for a while until the teacher finally came in. The lady that walked in was rather tall, had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a charming smile on her face as she greeted everyone with a warm hand shake.

"Good evening everyone I am Arizona Robbins, but you can just call me Arizona or Robbins which ever one you're comfortable with. I know that some of you are new to the parenting world. You're here because you just had your first kid or you're about to have your first kids. Most of you are probably freaking out, but don't worry that is totally normal for first time parents."

As I looked around the room I noticed all the people that are here tonight. All of them look and act the same. They all have shaky hands and are nervous about becoming parents. Spencer and I aren't the only ones. I think coming here tonight will be the best decision we could make for our kids. Arizona handed out a parenting book to each of us. I held the book open, so Spencer and I could flip through the pages together.

"As you can see there is a lot of information in this book, that can help you with tips on how to raise your child," Arizona spoke. "Parenting is not easy and will probably be the hardest job you will ever face. It's difficult, but it's not impossible."

Spencer laced our fingers together and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. It's like she could since how nervous I was hearing about the challenges of being a parent. I squeezed her hand back as a way of telling her that we're in this together.

Arizona continued speaking. "Now for right now why don't we all close our eyes and visualize. Picture yourself holding your newborn child in your arms. Imagine that moment when your child first opens their eyes and looks up to you. What color are your baby's eyes? Are they the same color as the fathers or the mothers?"

I closed my eyes and tried to picture what our baby would look like. It was kind of hard to picture our baby would look like, because we don't know their genders. However I do see the perfect shade of brown eyes looking up at me. Their eyes are small and their just starting to open. Their eyes were almost fully open until the teacher told us to open our eyes again.

"Now do you guys feel more relaxed now?" she asked.

Everyone nodded. I actually did feel more relaxed. The thought of being able to see what our babies eyes would look like made me feel happy. I wonder if our kids will look like me or Spencer. What if our babies our twin girls and they grow up looking like Spencer? They could also be boys and grow up looking like me. They may even grow up the way Spencer pictured our baby to look. _I'm picturing a newborn with a six-pack._ That's what she would always say. We'd laugh, but now I'm really starting to wonder. What will our babies look like and what are their genders?

Arizona took her seat at the head of the circle. "Our lesson for today is to just visualize. We just did the first step, now we're going to take the next step." She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, "Okay let's get started."

**Okay, so that's the end of that chapter. Next chapter SPENCER and TOBY will find out the sex of their babies. The thing is the key words are SPENCER AND TOBY find out. I may or may not make you guys wait longer. If I get a decent amount of reviews, maybe I'll change my mind (:**

**Okay thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Spencer's pov**

Today is our third day in our parenting class and it's going pretty well. I'm not as nervous as I was before, but I still am a little. Toby has also said that he feels much better about the babies. We've learned to talk more about things we're nervous about. Communication is the only way we can help each other prepare for the coming of our babies.

"When you become parents you need to know how to handle certain situations," Arizona explained. "You should know what to do when your child cries or when your baby is sick. Why don't we start with how to handle a baby that's crying?" She looks at me, "Spencer, pretend that one of your babies woke up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. How do you think you would handle that?"

She sat down in her seat and everyone looked at me. I thought hard about what I would do. I'm not really sure I haven't had much positive experience with that. When I was younger my parents always told me crying was an imperfection and if your child started crying you should scold them for being weak. That's not how I want to raise my children. I want my children to know that it's okay to cry sometimes. It's okay to be afraid. Being afraid and crying is not an imperfection.

I cleared my throat and said, "I would figure out what's wrong with my baby. Are they hungry, need a diaper change or are they just scared and want to be held. If their scared I would comfort them and make them see that everything will be alright."

Arizona nodded, "Okay and what would you do if your toddler tripped and fell in the kitchen."

"I would do what any right mother would do. Pick them up and care for them."

She nodded and said "good." She turned her head towards Toby," Toby, how would you help out in that situation?"

Toby looked at me and I gestured for him to answer. "Um I guess I would help out as much as I could. If our child needed a band aid I would get that. If I needed to clean a scratch I would do that. Maybe even kiss them where it hurts."

"It seems like you two would make great parents and how are you two with communication?"

I reached for Toby's hand and he laced our fingers together. "We're fine."

Arizona smiled at us and said "excellent."

Toby and I walked out of our parenting class together hand in hand. Tomorrow is our next doctor's appointment and we're going to find out the gender of our babies. When we got home Toby made us dinner. After dinner we cuddled on the couch. My head was leaning on his shoulder while he rubbed my belly.

"What do you think Spence?" he asked.

"About what?"

"Do you think we'll good parents?"

"Um I don't have any doubt," I said while playing with his fingers.

"Are you still nervous?"

I shrugged, "a little, but its normal."

"We never really talked about how many kids we want."

"I guess two will be fine."

"Just two?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. We'll see how the first two go and decide from there."

He kissed my cheek and said "that sounds like a perfect plan."

I smiled and snuggled closer beside him. His hands continued to rub circles around my belly. I know Toby will make an excellent father I can see it in his eyes. If only I could be more confident about becoming a mom then I wouldn't be so nervous. I have to remember that as long as I have Toby with me every step of the way I'll make it through. Just because I grew up with parents that didn't care as much as a parent should care, doesn't mean I have to act the same way. Pointing out a child flaw is not what a parent should do. They should lover their child unconditionally. That's what I plan to do with my kids. I'm going to love them no matter what.

**Toby's pov**

After lying here on the couch for an hour, Spencer fell asleep in my arms. I carefully picked her up and carried her to our bedroom. She was already dressed in her pajamas, so I didn't have to wake her up to get her to change. After I laid her under the covers and made sure she was tucked in, I took off my shirt and got into bed next to her. She turned over to lay on her left side and I wrapped my arm around her. I laid there for a few minutes breathing in her scent. Then I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and moved my hand around the bed. I opened my eyes when I felt nothing there. Then I heard the sound of the shower running. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was all steamy. I quickly undressed myself and stepped into the shower with Spencer. Instead of jumping like a normal person would do when someone touches your waist, Spencer moaned and pressed her back against my chest.

"Good morning babe," I said while kissing down her neck.

She titled her head and moaned. I ran my hands rather down her waist, so I was cupping her butt. She moaned again and leaned back into me. I continued kissing down the back of her neck working my way around to her collar bone. She turned around and wrapped her arms around me. I put my hands on her waist and smiled.

She smiled up at me and said, "good morning."

"Sorry to interrupt your shower, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

She pecked me on the lips, "that's okay. I always interrupt your showers."

I kissed her cheek, "so are we going to steam things up?"

She giggled, "I would love to, but remember I haven an appointment in thirty minutes."

I dropped my head and sighed, "That's right I forgot."

She reached up to cup my cheeks," well it's a good thing I'm the one who's pregnant and not you."

I chuckled, "I guess we better get ready."

She nodded," yeah I guess so." She looked down at my body and smiled. "Toby part of getting ready is getting dressed."

I sighed and stepped out of the shower. Spencer finished up her shower then got dressed. After breakfast we got in the car and drove to our appointment. Today is an exciting day for the both of us. We're going to find out the gender of our babies. Now it will be easier to finish the nursery knowing if our babies are boys or girls. Spencer has already been planning her shopping for baby clothes. She is so sure that are babies are boys, but I think their girls. I guess we'll find out.

A nurse called us back to Bailey's office. We waited a few minutes for her to come in. When Bailey finally came in we started things off the usual way. We said hello, how are you and other kind words. Spencer laid back on the table while Dr. Bailey got everything set up.

"Your belly has grown since the last time you've been here," Bailey said.

"That means our babies are growing," Spencer said.

Dr. Bailey smiled, "yes you're babies have grown too. In fact I think I can tell if their male or female."

Spencer looked at me and smiled. I gave her hand a squeeze and kissed the back of her hand. Dr. Bailey turned on another machine, so we could see the babies. We waited while Bailey tried to determine if our babies are boys or girls. A smile spreads across her face as she moves the device over Spencer's stomach.

"We have a boy right here."

Spencer smiled and pumped her fist in the air, "ha you see it's a boy." She gave me a teasing grin, "I was right."

"Wait a minute," Dr. Bailey interrupted. "We also have a girl in here."

I smiled and pumped my fist in the air trying to mock Spencer's movements from earlier. "Yes I was right about a girl."

"Shut up," she teased.

Dr. Bailey laughed, "You two are too cute."

"Dr. Bailey, are you telling us that we're having a boy and a girl?" Spencer asked.

She nodded, "mhm that's right. This happens a lot of the time with twins. Sometimes you get two boys or two girls and sometimes you get both."

Spencer sat up and pulled her shirt back down. Dr. Bailey wrote something down and then handed it to Spencer."

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is the date for your next appointment."

"Thank you Dr. Bailey," Spencer said.

Dr. Bailey smiled, "anytime." We watched as Bailey walked over to the door and opened it for us. "I would love to chat, but I have a dozen other appointments to get through in just three hours."

"Okay, thanks again Dr. Bailey," Spencer said.

We walked out to our care and we're both very excited. Spencer gets the boy that she wanted and I get the girl I wanted. I know we both would be happy with whatever we got. On our way home Spencer kept making a list in her head of things she wanted to get. We talked about what to do with the nursery and what we should name our kids. Having these babies is going to be so exciting. I'm happy to say I am ready to become a dad.

**Sorry this is short, but I wasn't in the mood to write today and I didn't want to leave you all with nothing. At least you know the sex of the babies. Thanks for reading please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Spencer's pov**

I'm now six weeks pregnant and I'm ready to get these babies out of me! I'm so exhausted and I'm having trouble sleeping. I'm hungry almost all the time and I haven't had coffee in several months. Despite all of these problems I'm going through during my pregnancy, It will all me worth it when I get the chance to hold my babies. Toby has been great through all of this. He's almost done building the nursery. The only thing we need to figure out now is what kind of wall paper to put up on the walls.

Since we're having a boy and girl we have to compromise. We can't have a girly color for the nursery and we can't have a boy color. I know that blue is supposed to be a boy color, but Toby and I both like that color for the nursery. Who says that blue is a boys color anyway? After a long debate, we finally agreed on putting up blue and white wall paper. We've also been busy trying to pick out baby names for our kids. There are so many names we like, which makes it hard to pick one. We narrowed it down the three names. For a boy we're debating on whether to name him Jacob, Tyler, or Mason. For a girl we're thinking about naming her Danielle, Samantha, or Rachelle.

On Thursday afternoon Hanna, along with her daughter, Stella came with me to help me pick out baby stuff. We looked at clothes, toys, books, blankets, car seats, baby monitors, and other stuff that a baby needs. Hanna suggested that I get my daughter a sky blue dress and get my son a sky blue on piece that would match my daughters dress. At first I thought that idea was crazy, but then I actually found something I liked. After we got done shopping for the day, we went back to her house. Hanna and I sat on her couch while we watched Stella run around to play.

"How's Toby with everything?" She asked.

"He's doing really well or he seems to be."

"Stella, no climbing on the cabinets," Hanna scolded Stella from across the room.

Stella got down and ran off to another room. It was strange to see Hanna act that way towards her daughter. Most of the time she's really goofy and well laid back with Stella. For the first time ever I got to see her act like a mom. I think watching Hanna and Caleb gave me a good idea on how you're supposed to raise a child.

Hanna turned her attention back to me, "sorry Stella's been a handful lately."

"You and Caleb are doing a really good job with her. I'll be honest the first time you told me you were pregnant I was worried for you, but you guys are doing great."

She smiled, "thank you Spencer. I don't think I would make it this far without Caleb by my side. It really helps to have someone there with you. I know that you and Toby will work hard together to be amazing parents."

"Yeah I hope so."

"Spence I've seen you with Stella. I know you will be a great mother," she said while patting my knee.

I reached across the couch to hug her, "thanks Han."

Hanna jumped back and called out for Stella. When I turned around Stella was throwing a whole roll of toilet around the living room. I laughed as Hanna jumped off the couch and scrambled to get the toilet paper away from Stella. Kind of reminds me of the time Hanna tee-peed one of her ex's house. Like mother like daughter.

After I helped Hanna clean up all the toilet paper I went home. I walked through the front door, but Toby wasn't home yet. At least he didn't seem to be home yet. I went back to our bedroom and changed into something more comfortable. Then I made myself a fruit salad to eat while I sat down on the couch to watch The Voice. Toby walked in through the garage door about ten minutes later. He was all sweaty and he had his work clothes on.

"Hey honey," I looked up at him as he stood behind the couch.

"Hello beautiful," he leaned down to peck me on the lips.

"You seem excited, what's going on?" I asked.

He held out his hand and helped me stand up off the couch. "Come on I want to show you something."

I fallowed him out into the garage and saw two wooden cribs. They were built out of fresh maple wood. Both of the cribs looked beautiful. The sight of them almost made me want to cry.

"Oh my god, Toby there're beautiful."

"Do you really like them?"

"Do I like them? No I love them. There're perfect."

He put his hands on my shoulders and started rubbing them gently, "I'm glad you love them."

I turned around to face him and cupped his face. He wrapped his hands around my waist. If it weren't for my baby bump, I'm sure he would've pulled me even closer. He's always being careful not to crush our babies.

"I still need to finish sanding the cribs, but they should be ready to put in the nursery by the end of the week," he said.

"That would be perfect. I can't wait to get them inside."

He lead me towards the door and said, "come on let's get you inside, you're freezing."

He rubbed his hand up and down my shoulder several times to help warm me up. Once I was inside and back on the couch, Toby made me a cup of tea and sat down next to me. He rubbed my shoulders and my back while I drank my tea and watched T.V. After an hour Toby stopped messaging my back and allowed me to lean back against his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and ran his hand over my stomach. All of a sudden a wide smile spread across Toby face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

He took my hand and guided it across my stomach. Then he settled my hand on the top left side of my stomach. I wasn't sure what he was trying to do. That was until I felt a tiny tap coming from inside my belly.

"Did you feel it?" he asked.

"You mean that thump?"

He smiled and nodded, "yeah, I think that's one of the babies kicking."

I smiled and moved my hand a little to the right. My smile widen when I felt another kick. My babies or one of my babies are kicking.

"Toby I felt it again."

I moved his hand to where mine was. He waited a few moments, before the baby kicked again. He smiled and kissed that part of my belly.

"I love you," he said to the babies.

The baby kicked once more and that made me smile. "They love you too."

He looked at me and said, "And I love you."

I stared at him in awe, "I love you too."

He leaned forward to capture my lips with his own. I rested my hand on his chest and my other hand held his hand. We pulled away from the kiss and started lovingly in to each other's eyes. We didn't feel the babies kick anymore that night, but we we're still happy that we felt a couple kicks. At 11pm Toby decided that it was time for me to go to be. I told him I wasn't tired yet, but it was kind of hard to convince him when I keep yawning. I finally gave in and decided to go to bed.

` We walked back to our bedroom together and got changed into our night close. Toby lied down on the bed then pulled me down next to him. I turned over to lie on my good side and he wrapped his arm around me. I felt his lips brush over the skin on the back of my neck.

"Goodnight Spencer, I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

After that I could not keep my eyes open any longer. Toby pulled me closer, so my back was pressed against his chest. His hand never left it's place on my stomach.

**Hanna**

It may not seem like a big deal, but Spencer will be having her babies before she knows it. That means it's time to plan her baby shower. The job of planning a baby shower is for the godmother. It wouldn't be right for me to plan it. That night I lied awake in my bed thinking about what to do. I talked to Emily today, but the only suggestion she had was for me to just go ahead and plan something. Spencer would be happy with anything we come up with, but I know it would mean a lot to her if the godmother of her children planned it. Since she is having twins Spencer asked me to be the godmother of her son, and Aria to be the godmother of her daughter. Caleb and Ezra are the godfathers.

I may be good at planning parties, but this is something I can't do on my own. That night after I put Stella to bed, I pulled out my phone and started dialing numbers. I waited a few minutes for her to answer. She ended up picking up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey this is Hanna. Spencer's baby shower will happen soon and I was wondering if you want to surprise her," I said.

There was a long pause on the other end. "What's the plan?"

**Hey I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated. I'm sorry about that. I wanted to finish one of my stories, before I updated this. I hope you guys understand. Plus I've been a little busy with school and other not so fun stuff. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know there wasn't much, but it was something. Something's better than nothing right? Thanks again for reading please review! By the way, who do you think Hanna called on the phone?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Spencer's pov**

I'm getting closer and closer to be due date and I am ready to get these babies out of me. Toby said that after the babies are born he's going to take a month off of work to help me take care of them. I told him he didn't have to take a whole month off, but he insisted. As I'm coming closer to my due date I'm becoming more relaxed about being a mother. On the other hand I'm scared about giving birth. What if something goes wrong in the delivery room? What if something's wrong with one of the babies? What if something's wrong with both of them? I don't think I'd be able to handle that very well. Then again, what mother would be able to handle that well?

Toby keeps assuring me that everything will be fine. I tried listening to him, but I'm just so scared. I've never done this before. I'm new to whole mothering thing. Last night I woke up at 4am after having a nightmare about something going wrong in the delivery room. Toby woke up after he caught my freaking out. I assured him that I was fine and told him to go back to sleep. After he fell asleep I got up to walk around. Fifteen minutes later I ended up on the computer doing some research about child delivery. I'm not sure how long I was out here. The last thing I remember is closing my eyes for one second and then waking up to Toby's gentle hands shaking me awake.

"Spence," he called out.

I mumble and lifted my head up. Toby was looking at me with concern. As I looked around the room I realized that I was still sitting at the computer. I fell asleep at the computer. Ugh now my neck is killing me. That's what I get for having a panic attack at 4am.

"Spencer, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I spoke with a squeaky voice. "I'm fine."

"What happened? Why did you fall asleep out here?"

"I was just doing some research."

Toby shook the mouse, so the computer screen would turn back on. He scrolled through all of the stuff I've been looking at. Instead of looking up all the positives about child birth, I looked up all the possible things that could go wrong. I found out that one in every thirty-three babies is born with a birth defect. That's about three percent. What if our babies have a birth defect? I'll be worried sick. What if our babies have trouble breathing and end up spending the rest of their lives stuck on a breathing tube or worse what if they, no I should not be thinking about that.

"Spencer, you shouldn't be looking at this," he said while exiting out of the page.

"I can't help it. What if something ends up happening to one of the babies or both of them? I don't know if I'll be able to handle that."

"Nothing is going to happen to the babies."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"We're just going to have to be sure of it."

I sighed as Toby wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me on the forehead and kept his arms around me for a while. I'm still worried about giving birth. Something could end up happening to the babies. Maybe I should listen to Toby and not worry about it. If I worry about it too much it will cause me stress. Being stressed out while I'm pregnant would not be good for the babies.

He pecked me on the lips and asked "are you calm yet?"

"Yeah a little bit."

"Don't worry about it too much Spence, stress is not good for the babies."

"I know," I sighed and got up. "I'm going to go get dressed."

He removed his arms from around me and allowed me to go back to the bedroom, to get dressed. I sat down on the bed to put my socks on. I was having some trouble trying to put them on, because of how big my stomach is. My feet are swollen, so it's kind of hard to lift them up over my knee. I finally gave up after spending ten minutes trying to get them on.

"Hey Spence," Toby walked through the door. "Are you ready to go?"

"No I can't get my stupid socks on!" I exclaimed.

I threw my socks on the ground then crossed my arms like a child. Toby stood there looking at me in amusement. I rolled my eyes when I realized he was trying to hold back a laugh. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Toby started laughing and I rolled my eyes again.

"Shut up."

"Do you need some help?" he asked while walking over to me.

"Yes," I pouted.

He chuckled and leaned down to pick up my socks. Then he kneeled down in front of my and pulled my socks over my feet. After he was done he stood up straight. He offered me his hand to help me stand up. Of course I accepted it. I looked out the window and noticed a squirrel sitting outside on a tree branch watching me. That squirrel was obviously sitting out there laughing at how pathetic I am.

"I hate that squirrel," I hissed.

He turned around to look at it, "why?"

"Clearly he is laughing at me."

"It's a squirrel, Spencer."

"Yes it's a squirrel and it's laughing at me."

Toby turned back to face me "Okay let's get you to your doctor's appointment."

After my doctor's appointment Toby and I came back to our house. He made me some lunch and sat with me on the couch. Occasionally he would rub my shoulders, back, and my feet. I feel asleep a few times. In the middle of the night I woke up to my stomach growling. I'm really hungry right now. I'm so hungry that it hurts.

"Toby," I shook his shoulder to wake him up. He mumbled something, but didn't open his eyes. "Toby," I called his name and shook him a little harder.

"What?" he mumbled and turned over to lie on his back.

I played with the sheet and said, "I'm hungry."

He looked at the clock then back at me. "Spence its 3am."

"I know."

"How can you be hungry?"

"It's not me, it's the babies." I whined. "Will you please get me some food?"

He sighed and laid his head back in the pillow. "What do you want?"

"Well I'm kind of in the mood for pringles and maybe some Oreos dipped in peanut butter. Oh and a bag of salt and vinegar chips and baked chicken and a baked potato with sour cream on the side. I'm also in the mood for a Popsicle. OH and a nice juicy pickle."

"Wow Spencer you just listed a meal big enough to feed an army."

"Well I feel like I'm carrying an army."

"Spencer, try to think of something that won't take hours to make. If it was day time I would make all of that for you, but now it's almost 3:30 in the morning."

I sighed, "I guess Oreos and peanut butter will last me a couple hours."

He kicked the blankets off of him and said "okay I will get you some Oreos."

"Don't forget the peanut butter. Oh and Toby."

He pulled up his boxers and said "yes?"

"Can you bring me back a pickle too?"

He smiled and said "sure."

"I love you!" I called after him.

"Love you too."

On Saturday Hanna invited me over to her house to hangout. She told me some fake story that Stella wanted to see me, but I know she's just tricking me to come to my "surprise" baby shower. I know she's been planning it for a while. I told her she didn't have to make it a big deal, but knowing Hanna she probably did. I walked up her front porch steps and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Hanna opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Spencer you're here."

She moved to the side to let me in. When we walked into the living room everyone shouted surprise. I looked at all the people that showed up. Emily's here with her girlfriend Samara. The girl from the bakery, Wendy is here. Miranda Bailey is here and so is Arizona. A few of my friends from college are here as well.

I faked a surprise expression. "Wow Hanna this is great."

"I wanted to surprise you," Hanna said.

I faked a laugh "well you sure did."

"I told Hanna you would figure it out before, but she went along with it anyway," Emily said.

"Thanks Em," I said.

"I'm sorry Spencer," Hanna said. "I guess I forgot you're hard to surprise."

"We still wanted to come congratulate the soon to be mother," Samara said.

"That's actually really sweet of you guys thank you."

"Okay, so come on why don't we start be opening gifts," Hanna suggested.

The first present I opened was from Emily and Samara. Samara got me a shirt and a pair of pants for my son along with a cute hat for my daughter. I thanked her for the gifts then opened Emily's present next. Emily got me two shirts and one pair of pants for my son and she got me two sets of clothes for my daughter. Hanna got me lodes of clothes for my daughter and two teddy bears for my song. Miranda got me a double baby stroller and some diapers.

I laughed and said, "Thanks for the diapers."

"You're welcome. They should last you a couple days," she teased.

Everyone laughed while I moved on to the next present. Wendy got me a few baby books for both of my babies. Arizona got me a lot of toys and baby blankets. After I opened the other presents, Arizona handed me another gift.

"This is from my wife Callie. I told her about you and she wanted to get you something too. She wanted to be here, but she was called in for an emergency surgery."

I opened the gifts and they were two books with fancy covers. The pages are pretty much empty. The only thing that was written on the pages is what you're supposed to put write on them.

"Are these baby books for my kids?" I asked.

Arizona nodded, "yeah. Sometimes it can be a fun idea to keep track of your babies. You can write down their first word, when they took their first steps, and when they first rolled over."

"Thank you. This is a wonderful present," I said.

"Just make sure you take a lot of pictures of your kids," Wendy said.

"Yeah and you should record stuff," Hanna suggested.

"I will thanks guys."  
"Spencer why don't you hand your coat up in the closet," Hanna said.

Instead of asking questions I took my coat off and stood up. I walked over to the closet and opened it. When I opened the door I almost screamed at who I saw.

"Aria," was all I could say.

**Surprise! Aria is back! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Are people still reading this story? Anyway thanks for reading please review! **


	23. Chapter 23

p style="text-align: center;"strongNot a chapter, but please read!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongRight now i'm going through really bad writers block, so I won't be updating this story as much anymore. Writing has become a lot harder for me mostly because I have a lot going on right now. One of my aunts just died, my grandpas has been in the hospital for the last few weeks, and I have school. I'm sorry for not posting a chapter I just wanted to let you all know that I won't be updating this story for awhile. Thank you and have a nice day!/strong/p 


	24. Chapter 24

**Spencer's pov**

Aria is right there, standing two feet in front of me and I still can't believe that she's here. She's standing right here in Hanna's coat closet with a huge smile on her face. I didn't even notice that I was in fact crying until I felt the sting of tears trickling down my cheeks. Aria didn't say anything else after that. Instead she pulled me in for a hug and held me tight. Of course I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. My best friend, who I haven't seen in months, came to my baby shower. This is the best surprise ever.

I could fell Aria's tears dripping on my shirt, but I didn't care. We were both so happy to be reunited. I didn't think Aria would be here, but she is. She's busy with her new class and she still found time to come see me. We finally pulled away from the hug and stood there smiling at each other. After smiling at each other for what seemed like forever, but was only for about two minutes. We broke out into insane laughter. This is so like us to take a heartfelt moment and then just start cracking up like there's no tomorrow. We always did this in high school too. Whenever we were supposed to be serious, we would start laughing. I remember one time we both got detention for laughing after one of the teachers started yelling at us. We were yelled at for talking and all we did was laugh. Everyone else looked at us like we were crazy. We probably are crazy, but we don't care. If you've ever been apart from your best friend for a long period of time, then you know what it's like to be reunited again.

"Oh my god," I finally managed to form words. "You're here. I mean you actually came!"

"I know, I'm so happy to be here."

"Who called you?"

Aria pointed at Hanna, "Hanna called me and said she wanted to surprise you."

"How long are you staying?"

"Well I'm on break right now, so I leave at the end of the month."

"You're only staying for two weeks?"

She shrugged, sadly, "yeah, but it's better than two days or even just two hours."

"Yeah that's true, I'm just so happy to see you. OH my god you're here!"  
` "I know!" she squealed then we embraced in another hug.

Everyone else just sat there staring at us. I'm pretty sure their all debating on whether they should lock us up in a mental hospital or now. After Aria and I broke the hug, Hanna came over to us.

"Okay, stop this whole I missed you crap before you kiss each other."

"I'm sorry Hanna," I said. "Thank you so much for getting Aria here. I love you."

Hanna smiled and lifted her arm up for me to hug her. I smiled and hugged both Aria and Hanna. Now I'm not sure if I'm really over excited or if it's just my pregnancy hormones getting the better of me. I noticed that our group hug was a little short, so I called for Emily to come join. She just laughed and came over to us.

"Enough of this," Hanna clapped her hands together. "Who want's cake!"

Wendy, Samara, and Wendy helped Hanna bring out all the snacks, while the other's helped Aria set up games. I offered to help, but Hanna just told me to sit down on my ass and to not move. For snacks they brought out crackers, pizza rolls, pigs in a blanket, carrots and celery sticks, strawberries dipped in chocolate, plan strawberries, chips and dip, and brownies. While we ate the snacks Emily suggested that we start the games. Right now we're in the middle of playing trivia. We are all split up into two teams, the A team and the B team. Aria, Wendy, Miranda, and I are all on one team. Hanna, Emily, Samara, and Arizona are on the other team. Right now it was the B teams turn to answer a question.

"Okay next question," Aria started reading the question for them. "Babies recognize its mother's voice at birth, how long does it take a baby to recognize its father's voice? A. 30 minutes B. 7 days C. 24 hours D. 14 days E. 1 month. You have thirty seconds to answer."

Arizona was the first one to shout out the answer. "It's D. 14 days!"

"That's right, their team gets five points."

Samara picked up the next question and read it for us. "The average toddler will take how many steps a minute? A. 100 steps B. 550 steps C. 75 steps D. 176 steps E. 220 steps."

I answered that question immediately. "The answer is 176."

Samara smiled in amazement, "that's right. The A team wins.'

Everyone on our team cheered and high fived one another. I'm honestly having a great time at this baby shower. All of my friends are here and we played some of my favorite games and Hanna made some of my favorite foods. This really was a fun baby shower. I'm really having a good time, but all good things must come to an end. I smiled and thanked everyone for coming to my baby shower and for making it memorable. I also thanked Arizona and Bailey for all the help and information they gave me. Afterward Bailey reminded me that I have a doctor's appointment on Monday. Everyone finally left leaving the girls and I to help Hanna clean up.

"Thank you guys so much for this."

"Aw you're welcome," Aria said.

"And we know that you would've done the same thing for us," Emily said.

"Yeah I guess that why we're known as the four soul sisters," I said.

Hanna set the empty bowls and cups in the sink, and then she turned around to join our conversation.

"So now that you're closer to you due date, how do you feel?"

"Honestly I'm exhausted, but I'm doing okay."

"Do you think you're ready to be a mom?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I do. I went to classes with Toby and Toby's here to help me. I've spoken to other people, I got my mom, and I have you guys," I said while touching their shoulders.

"We're happy to be here for you Spence," Aria said.

I smiled at all of them and said "thanks. I love you guys."

Once again I brought them all in for a group hug. No matter what I go through in life I know that I can always count on these girls to be there for me and I will always be there for them. Ever since we were little, we've always had each other's backs. We've always had a strong bond between the four of us and that bond has only grown stronger as we've gotten older.

**Two weeks later**

**Toby's POV**

On Saturday morning, I was reading the newspaper when Spencer walked in the room. Her face was glowing and she looked extra pretty today. She stopped by my chair to give me a peck on the lips.

"Good morning honey, did you get some breakfast?

"Yeah, I left you some too."

She smiled at me. "Aw you're the best."

"How are you feeling today?"

She shrugged "a little achy. My feet and back are killing me."

I stood up and pecked her on the lips. "Just a few more weeks' babe."

"I know," she sighed happily. "I can't wait to see our babies."

"Me neither." I kissed her on the lips once again then leaned down to rub her tommy. "Now you two behave and let your mother rest."

Spencer smiled and shook her head. I stood back up and kissed her on the lips. This time I let my lips linger on hers for a few extra seconds. After we pulled away I rubbed her stomach one more time before going to get ready for work.

"I love you," I called over my shoulder as I walked out.

"Love you too," she called after me.

During my lunch break Caleb showed up like he always does. I've been so busy at work lately I almost didn't have time for my lunch break. At least I managed to squeeze in a ten minute break. Caleb was in the middle of telling me something that Stella did. Last night Stella took a whole bunch of crayons and decided to show off her art skills all over the dining room and living room wall. Hanna wasn't too happy about it at first, but eventually she laughed and helped Caleb clean it up. Caleb was about to tell me something else when one of my co-worker came up to me.

"Um excuse me sir."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I got a call from your wife."

I snapped my head up. "Spencer, is she okay?'

"She said that her water broke and her friends are taking her to the hospital now."

I stood up and Caleb stood up along with me. Oh my god, Spencer just went into labor. Where is my coat? Where are my keys? Shit where did I park my car? I scrambled around to get my stuff together. I tripped over everything and I almost fell down the steps leading out to my car. Caleb managed to catch up to me and tried to calm me down.

"Toby, slow down before you kill yourself."

"I can't calm down!" I exclaimed. "I'm at the hospital having a baby and Spencer's at work trying to get to me!"  
Caleb placed a hand on my shoulder, "okay first of all Spencer is the one having a baby and you're trying to get to her. Second you need to calm down before you hurt yourself. Why don't you let me drive, so you don't get in an accident?"

"Good idea," I said while giving him the keys.

**OH Spencer's going to have a baby! Next chapter the twins will be born and you'll know the names. Do you think Toby will make it on time? Will the babies be okay? The biggest question, what do you think the babies names will be? Post your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Spencer's pov**

After Toby left for work I asked Aria if she wanted to hand out today. She showed up at my house half past 11. I walked out to her car and we drove to go shopping somewhere. I'm glad Aria is here and I hope she'll be here for when I have the twins. Then again the twins aren't supposed to be born for another two weeks and Aria is leaving next Tuesday. It's a shame there won't be any team Sparia for when the twins are born. At least I'll have my other friends around and Toby. Toby is the one I would not be able to do this without. If Toby wouldn't be able to make it for the birth of our twins then I would panic big time. I would try my hardest to hold it off until he showed up.

After we got done shopping we decided to stop by Hanna's house. Emily was already there when Hanna invited us inside. She was sitting on the floor playing with Barbie dolls with Stella. Aria and I sat down on the couch watching them play while Hanna went into the kitchen to make ice tea. A few minutes later, Hanna came out with four glasses of ice tea and a sugar free juice box for Stella. Stella sat on the floor sipping happily away.

"How are you feeling Spencer?" Hanna asked.

I nodded. "I'm alright just really tired."

"I remember being really tired during my last stage."

"How much longer?" Aria asked.

"A couple weeks."

"Hey Emily," Aria said while nudging her shoulder. "What's wrong with you? You've been quiet ever since I got back."

"Nothing," she shrugged. Things have just been a little crazy that's all."

"Is everything okay?" Hanna asked. "Is everything with Samara okay?"

"We're fine it's just…" Emily was about to answer when Aria shouted. "Spencer did you wet your pants?"

I looked down and saw that my pant leg was wet and there was a water stain on the couch. Oh my god I think my water just broke. This can't be good. Wait a minute I still have two more weeks. I can't be having the babies now. Toby is still at work. What if he can't make it?

"I…I think my water broke."

Hanna shot up in her seat. "Oh my god!"

The other girls stood up as well and Aria held her car keys in hand. Hanna picked up Stella and held her.

"Guys I'm not ready to have the babies."

"Well ready or not here they come," Hanna said.

"No, I still have to pack some things and Toby isn't even here."

"Spencer you won't be doing this alone," Aria said. "We'll be right there for you."

"Okay, but Toby has to be there. Make sure Toby gets to the hospital on time."

"Spence," Emily placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I promise you that Toby will be there on time. If you want I can stop by your place to pick up anything that you need and I can call Toby if you want me too."

"Actually I'll call Toby and yes please stop by my house and pick up the blue and yellow baby bag it's in our closet."

Emily nodded and said "okay."

The girls raced to get me to the hospital and on the way there I kept trying to call Toby. I called his cell a few time, but he didn't answer. Then I remembered he's probably at lunch with Caleb and Toby leave his phone in his office. Next I tried calling Caleb, but Hanna told me his phone wasn't working. How convenient. Lastly I decided to just call his company and hope that they get the message to him. The phone rang numerous times before somebody answered.

"Hello?" the person said.

"Hi this is Spencer Cavanaugh I'm Toby Cavanaugh's wife."

"I'm sorry he's busy right now."

"I just need you to give him a message. Tell him that I'm about to have a baby and that I'm on the way to the hospital right now."

"I'll have to give him the message when he comes down."

"No!" I screamed. "You will find him and tell him now!"

The person sighed. "Alright I'll give him the message."

Aria drove us to the hospital and Hanna sat in back with me teaching me how to breathe. I never thought I'd say this, but Hanna is really good at this. Of course she's been through this before, so she would be good at this. When we got to the hospital the nurses and doctors got me settled in a room. Aria and Hanna sat with me while I waited for Toby and Dr. Bailey to show up.

"Spencer you need to relax," Hanna said.

"Is Toby here yet?"

Aria looked up at the door and shook her head. "No Spence, he's not."

I groaned and leaned my head back against the pillows. There is no way I can do this without Toby here. He promised that he would be here. It's not his fault though. He was going to take all of next week of just so he wouldn't miss the birth of our twins. After I've been lying here for a half hour Dr. Bailey walked in. She asked Aria and Hanna to step out in the hallway for a second. They agreed silently.

"How are we doing Spencer," she asked while taking a seat.

"I'm in pain."

"Well that's normal. Everything looks fine the babies just decided they wanted to see their mommy and daddy already."

I tried my best to smile, but I'm still worried about Toby getting here on time. In order for me to get through this, I need Toby here. He needs to be here holding my hand and coaching me how to breathe right.

Dr. Bailey finished checking me out then stood up. "Okay, I'll be back in about ten minutes with a cold rag for your head and some ice chips."

I nodded and whispered "Thank you."

After she left I sighed and lay my head back against the pillows. Oh Toby where are you?

**Toby's POV**

"Caleb speed up!" I exclaimed.

"Toby, I can only go so fast!"

"Caleb I have to be there if I'm not Spencer will make me sleep on the couch for the next eight weeks!"

"Relax will get there."

"Oh my god, what if their car broke down and Spencer is stuck having the babies in the back seat of a car."

"She's is not going to have the babies in the back seat of the care," Caleb assured. "The girls are all with her and making sure she's in good hands."

"They could've broken down somewhere. That's what happened to my mom. Actually my dad ran out of gas and my mom almost had me in the back seat of my dad's car. I used to drive that car to school."

"Oh my god Toby, stop talking!" Caleb exclaimed.

"I have to call her to make sure she's okay." I searched my pockets for my phone and neither one of them had my phone in it. "Dammit!" I exclaimed while hitting the dashboard. "My phone is at the office. I left my damn phone at work!" I yelled and hit the dashboard multiple times.

Caleb reached out to stop me. "Okay, calm down before you break your hands."

"I can't calm down Spencer's at the hospital having my babies and I'm not there! I'm supposed to be there holding her hand and making sure that she's breathing right. I made a promise to her. I promised her that I would be there for her every step of the way." I sat back in my seat and sighed. "I can't miss this Caleb, I made a promise."

Caleb stepped on the gas pedal and said "Okay, hold on I'm about to break 88 miles per hour, but if I wake up kissing my mother tomorrow morning, I'm kicking your ass."

Caleb and I showed up at the hospital fifteen minutes later. We ran up to front desk and the lady almost jumped out of her seat.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here for my wife."

"What's her name?"

"Spencer Cavanaugh."

She looked through her files and nodded. "I'm going to have you wait over in those seats while I go see if their allowing visitors."

"I'm not a visitor dammit, I'm her husband and once again I would like to see my wife. Now tell me what rooms she's in before I go crazy!"

The women sighed and looked down at her papers. "She's in room 215."

"Thank you," I said then ran down the hall.

Caleb was running behind me trying to get me to slow down. He was probably making sure I didn't' run in to anything or hurt myself. I'm in a hospital though, so what better place to get hurt at then here? I slowed down to a fast walk as the room numbers started to get closer to Spencer's room. That's when I saw Dr. Bailey getting ready to walk into Spencer's room that is down the hall.

"Dr. Bailey!" I called out and sprinted down the hall.

"Oh there you are, Spencer's been asking for you."

"Is she alright?"

"She's doing just fine she just needs you in there to calm her down."

Dr. Bailey opened the door for me and I rushed to Spencer's side. She sighed in relief and held out her arms to me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her like I haven't seen her in years.

"I'm sorry I'm late honey, are you okay?"

"I am now," she mumbled into my chest.

I took a seat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. Dr. Bailey was over by the computer making sure everything was going alright. Aria, Hanna, and Emily got were asked to sit out in the waiting room. Dr. Bailey said it won't be long before Spencer's first contraction starts.

"Okay Spencer, I'm going to need you to start breathing in deep just like we've practiced."

Spencer did as she was told while Bailey monitored the babies. I'm a little nervous right now. In a few hours I'm going to be a father. After a while Bailey told Spencer to relax for a few minutes before the next contraction starts. Twenty minutes later it was time.

"Okay Spencer, I'm going to have you push for me. What you need to do is count to ten Mississippi in your head. After you reach ten I want you to stop and take a few seconds to take a breath. Do you understand?"

Spencer nodded then looked at me. "Toby I'm scared."

"Just hold my hand and you can squeeze it as hard as you want."

She nodded and laced our fingers together tightly. "If I end up breaking one of your fingers I'm sorry."

I kissed her forehead while Bailey sat down to help couch Spencer through what she needs to do. When Bailey told her to Spencer pushed as hard as she could. Spencer screamed and cursed a few times, but other than that she was doing really well. Spencer yelled, screamed, cursed, and pushed until we heard the sound of a baby crying. Spencer sighed in relief. She got the first baby out. Dr. Bailey wrapped the baby up and brought it over for me and Spencer to look at.

"Here is you baby girl," Bailey said while carefully handing her over to Spencer.

"Aw she's adorable," Spencer cried.

Our baby is so small. She has very short brown hair growing on the top of her head. Her nose and lips looks just like Spencer's and she even has a beauty mark right below her left eye. Spencer asked if I wanted to hold her and I said of course. She carefully handed me the baby and smiled as she watched me hold our little princess. I wanted to say her name, but I wasn't sure what we've decided on. Spencer like's the name Samantha, but I like the name Danielle. Spencer must have read my mind.

She smiled at me and said "Danielle Avery Cavanaugh."

I smiled at her then looked down at our baby. "Hi Danielle, I'm your daddy and I love you." I kissed her forehead then had to hand her back to Dr. Bailey. Spencer is now ready to deliver our second baby. Once again Spencer squeezes my hand while she gives birth.

"Shit this hurts! Ugh Toby, why did you do this to me!?"

I kissed the back of her hand and said "I love you too babe."

The next thing we know we heard the sound of our baby boy crying. Once again Bailey wraps him up and hands him to Spencer. Spencer smiles and kissed our babies forehead.

"Do you want to name our son?" She asked.

"I was thinking we could name him Tyler Manson Cavanaugh."

Spencer smiled "I love it. Hi Tyler, I'm your mom and I love you."

I smiled too and said "and I'm you dad and I love you."

**Sorry to just end the chapter here, but I was feeling kind of lazy with this chapter. It's because I'm at school all day and I'm not in the mood to write as much. Anyway next chapter will pretty much take place where I left off. The girls and Caleb will get to interact with the twins. Also next chapter Emily has some big news to reveal. Take a guess and tell me what you think her news is.**

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Toby's POV**

Spencer scooted over, so I could lie next to her in the hospital bed. After the nurses finished checking out the babies, they allowed us to hold our babies more. I held Danielle and Spencer held Tyler. After waiting for so long to be able to hold our babies I'm finally glad the moments here. All those nights of having to wake up to get Spencer something to eat or to rub her shoulders was totally worth it. I'd do it again. Right now I'm just happy being able to look at my beautiful twins. Spencer had a tear hanging from her eyelash as she stared down at Tyler. She was still at aw at the sight of the babies that they brought into this word. These were the babies that she carried for eight and a half months. Now here we are holding them in our arms. That is one of the greatest feelings in the world.

"Toby," Spencer poked my shoulder and gestured for me to look at Tyler.

I looked down and saw our little boy fast asleep. His little eyes where squeezed shut and his nose was all scrunched up as he slept. He almost looks like Spencer when she's sleeping. His bottom lip keeps quivering and he keeps clenching and unclenching his tiny fist.

Spencer laughed softy "he looks like you when you sleep."

"I was thinking the same thing about you."

She smiled at me then turned her attention back to Tyler. Danielle kept wiggling around in her blanket. She wasn't as steady as her brother. Right now Danielle is acting pretty stubborn when I'm trying to get her to relax. I chuckled thinking she's going to grow up acting stubborn just like her mother. Another hour went by and both of the babies are awake now. There was a gentle knocking on the door.

"Come in," Spencer spoke softly.

Dr. Bailey poked her head through the door and smiled. "Hey how are we doing in here?"

"We're doing fine."

"Great," she said. "Um you have a few visitors standing out here who want to see you."

I looked at Spencer then back at the doctor. "Okay, send them in."

Bailey closed the door and a few minutes later Aria, Hanna, Emily, Ezra, and Samara came into the room. They all had huge smiles plastered on their faces as they gathered around the bed to look at the babies.

"Their adorable," Aria squealed.

"So cute," Samara said.

"What are their names?" Emily asked.

Spencer gestured towards our baby girl and said "her name is Danielle."

"And his name is Tyler," I finished for Spencer.

"Aw cute names," Aria said.

"I can't believe I'm looking at my little godchild," Hanna said with a smile.

"They are so adorable," Emily said.

I glanced around the room and noticed that Caleb wasn't around. "Hey where's Caleb?"

"Oh he's with Stella. It was getting late, so he took her home,' Hanna said.

"Can we hold them?" Aria asked.

Spencer smiled "yeah sure. Who would you like to hold?"

"Oh I want to hold Danielle!" Hanna exclaimed.

"No I want to hold Danielle!" Aria argued.

"I get to hold her first!" Hanna said.

"Nu uh!"

"Guys please," Spencer cut in. "Don't fight over our babies."

"Yeah, Spencer and I will decide who gets to hold who first," I said. "Emily would you like to hold Danielle?"

Emily's face lite up as she said, "Yes I do."

Emily walked over to my side of the bed and held her arms out for Danielle. I leaned forward then carefully and gently handed her off to Emily. Emily smiled and looked down at the little girl. Danielle seemed happy being in Emily's arms.

"Okay and Samara would you like to hold Tyler?" Spencer asked.

She politely declined "Oh no thanks I'll just watch,"

"Okay," Spencer turned her head. "Ezra, do you want to hold him?"

"Sure," Ezra moved closer to Spencer and waited for her to hand Tyler over. Spencer moved slowly as she handed Tyler of to him. Ezra smiled at Tyler. Aria walked over to Ezra and looked down at the little baby in his arms. Everyone got the chance to hold both Tyler and Danielle. The each had their own way of communication with the babies. Hanna would talk to them, Aria would play with them, and Emily would make goofy faces and funny noise. We all laughed and wouldn't stop teasing Emily for the rest of the night.

Dr. Bailey poked her head back in the room. "I know you're all excited to see the cute little babies, but it's time for Spencer to feed her babies."

Aria handed Danielle over to Spencer and Emily gave Tyler to me. Everyone left the room, so Spencer had time to feed the babies in the quiet. Dr. Bailey showed Spencer how to feed her babies then left the room to give us some alone time. After Spencer feed the babies the nurses took them, so the babies could get some sleep. Spencer really needs to get some sleep to. She looks exhausted.

**Hanna's POV**

While we were in the room visiting Spencer, Toby, and the babies I noticed that something was a little off about Emily. Actually something has been off about Emily for a while now. She's not as open and happy like she was back in high school. Now she's quieter and doesn't really tell us much anymore. I also noticed that there was some tension between Emily and Samara while we were in the room. I heard Emily and Samara done the hall arguing in hushed tones.

"Come on Emily at least think about it," Samara said.

"I am thinking this is a lot to think about!"

"I'm supposed to let them know by Friday."

"That's too soon," Emily mumbled.

"Emily I told you a month ago!"

"Sam," Emily sighed. "Can we please not do this here?"

Samara waved her hands in the air and said "fine. Do what you want, I'm going home.'

Emily stood there with a sad expression on her face while Samara walked away. I shook my head and couldn't understand what was wrong. I walked down the hall to catch Emily before she could leave.

"Hey Em," I touched her arm. "Is everything okay?'

"Yeah Samara's just tired of waiting around her for a while and wanted to leave, but I wanted to stay a little longer."

"Emily if you want to head home I can stay."

She shook her head. "No, you have a daughter to get home to."

I titled my head "are you sure that's the only thing bothering you?'

"Yeah, I'm fine really."

"Come on Em."

Emily sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Okay, Samara wants to move to Italy and she asked me to come with her."

I was shocked by the news. "Italy wow that's really wow."

"I know and at first I had no intention of going and then she asked me to marry her."

My eyes widen "what?'

She nodded in understanding. "I know, but she wants to get married for all the wrong reasons. She said she feels like this is the only way I will go."

"And now you're having second thoughts."

She nodded and threw her hands up. "And now I'm having second thoughts."

"Well I think you should do whatever your heart tells you to do."

She shook her head "maybe I should talk to Spencer."

"You can talk to Spencer, but she's going to tell you the same thing I'm telling you. She's going to tell you to make up your mind before it's too late and that only you can make this decision."

Emily nodded "that's exactly what Spencer would say."

I patted her on the shoulder and said "go home and sleep on it."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Emily smiled at me one last time then walked down the hall. I sighed sadly. Aria is going to go back to Washington soon, Emily may move to Italy, and who knows Spencer and Toby might move away. They won't stay in Rosewood forever. This is the moment I was afraid of since the first day the four of us became a group.

**_Flashback_**

_It's a Friday afternoon and Spencer, Emily, Aria, and I are sitting by the pool gazing out at the water. It's the last week of summer before senior year starts. I'm really nervous about what will happen to us after high school. I imagine that we'll all go to college, marry some sexy looking men or for Emily women. We'll probably end up moving far away from each other and the only contact with have is a yearly Christmas card with a picture of us with our family and our dog named Bill. Well we won't all have a dog, but I might want a dog. I'm probably going to end up all alone with nothing but dogs. _

_ "Isn't it a beautiful day," Aria hummed while rubbing on her sun tan lotion. _

_ I smiled and looked up at the blue sky. "It is a very beautiful day."_

_ "I can't remember when it looked this nice out," Emily said._

_"It won't be this nice when we go back to school," Spencer said._

_I groaned "ugh don't mention the S word."_

_"Sorry," Spencer mumbled._

_"Hey what's going to happen to us after high school?" I asked._

_"What do you mean?" Aria asked._

_I shrugged "I mean are we going to stay close or are we going to drift apart like contents."_

_Spencer raised her head "Nothing's going to happen to us."_

_"How can you be sure?"_

_"Spencer's right," Emily said. "We're soul sisters, so we'll always be close."_

_"Yeah," Spencer said. "Let's not worry about the future, let's just think about right now."_

_Aria laughed "doesn't that go against the Hastings moto?"_

_Spencer shrugged "whatever."_

_I smiled and said "you guys are right. There's no reason to worry. We'll be friends forever."_

_"Friends forever," we all put our hands together and laughed._

_"Oh and by the way Hanna it's continents not contents," Spencer said._

_I rolled my eyes and said "whatever."_

**_End of flashback_**

I smiled at the memory and shook all those negative thoughts out of my head. Right now is no different from that summer. After high school we did stay in touch. We may not be as close and we aren't able to hang out as much, but we're still soul sisters.

**Again sorry to just end it badly, but writing hard. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be the babies homecoming. Thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
